Trapped
by Ryder3040
Summary: Ashley loves the sounds, smells, and excitement she has every year during the month of Oct. With her girlfriend Spencer and her friends next to her they will encounter more than they can handle this time around. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Trapped**

 _All Hallows Eve is a celebration observed in a number of countries on 31_ _st_ _of October. It begins the three-day observance of Allhallowtide, the time in the liturgical year dedicated to remembering the dead, including saints (hallows), martyrs, and all the faithful departed._

Of course that's what Wikipedia says about Halloween. Of course to me it's the best time of the year for tricks and treats. The time where we all celebrate the best traditions we grew up with. Shit, even new traditions as adults. Don't ask me why I love the holiday but it's truly the one time of the year where I can do everything I love in one full month.

It all starts on Oct. 1st.

"Get your ass out here!" I have been sitting in the dressing room area waiting for Spencer to get out of the room for the last hour. She was trying to find something to wear for the fall festival we have every year.

Here's a little back ground on my life. I'm Ashley Davies, daughter of Raife and Christine Davies. We live in this small town of Athens, Ohio.

Where is that at, you say? It's the lower east corner of Ohio.

Why do you need to know my location? Because it's the best area of Ohio during the month of Oct. College students fill the streets and every Halloween event takes place here and I live for it all.

Every. Last. Bit.

Who is Spencer? She is the blonde, blue eyed daughter of Arthur and Paula Carlin. She has two older brothers, Clay and Glen. I've known Spencer all my life. From diapers, all the way up to college years and it will never stop.

Did I mention that Spencer was also my girlfriend? Well I am now. I knew from a ripe young age that Spencer Carlin and I were meant to be together. Her parents were best friends with my parents. There was never a moment that we spent apart from each other. Fun fact about it all is that Spencer came out before I did. Once she told me that she was gay it sparked so many feelings inside of me that I never really knew existed.

Spencer Carlin has had my heart since April 12, 2008. Ten years of Solitude and a lifetime of happiness to come. I know I'm corny but I don't give a shit! This girl share's everything with me and it's always going to be like that.

Spashley for life!

Now here we are back in the dressing room area of the Eastland Mall waiting for this beautiful creature to hurry the hell up!

"SPENCER!" I was irritated now! She has literally gone through 15 outfits and apparently none of them suit her.

Seconds later Madison aka Spencer other "best friend" came walking to the dressing room and walks in her room with another outfit. I was about to flip my lid.

"Calm down Ashley! Spencer need's to find the right dress for you." That's a lie because Spencer knows that I would love absolute anything she wore to the Fall Festival.

"Do not try to put this back on me Madison. I would love anything Spencer wore and you BOTH know it!" I rested my face in my hands and no more than a minute later Spencer walks out with a dress in her hand. I look up and even though I was fuming at her I couldn't help but smile at the beauty that she shines down on me.

Damn this girl has me wiped!

"Ashley yell at me one more time, I dare you!" I was in trouble. Spencer stood there in her cutoff jeans and white Calvin Klein pullover. Just the look of her when she walked out made me regret yelling like I did.

"You want me to look my best at the Festival, correct?" No. I responded in my head because she would beat me up if I said it out loud.

I stood to my feet and I put my hands on her waist. Having her close to me calmed me down.

"I want you to feel the way you want to feel babe. Don't do it for me." I looked down at her hand and noticed she had 2 dresses. I pointed to them both and smiled.

"Does this mean that shopping is done and you found what you're looking for?" Please say yes. Please say yes.

"Come on Madison. It's time to get my girlfriend home before she starts throwing another tantrum." Spencer could be so harsh but yet so right about me. It only confirms that we are meant to be together.

Spencer paid for her outfits and next we were on our way home from Columbus. Compared to Athens we always have to drive somewhere just to get clothing. Don't get me wrong I love Athens but I would love to have more assortments of clothing stores and not have to drive hundreds of miles to purchase them.

Shit, I would buy anything Spencer wanted online if that meant that I didn't have to wait in another dressing room watching her try on every outfit known to man.

Dramatic, I know.

"What's tomorrow ladies?" I was driving on the road towards home and I was looking at all the trees turning their beautiful colors. This year was going to be a great one! With all the plans I have for the season I know it's going to be epic!

"The day you turn psycho even though I'm sure it started long before I met you in the 4th grade." Madison and her lame ass comments.

"Aren't you a riot?" I looked at Madison in the rear view mirror and she was already giving me one of stares. I swear if we all hadn't grown up together I would had never become her friend.

"It's your favorite month babe." Spencer finally chimed in.

Ding. Ding. Ding.

My baby already knew what tomorrow and the whole month meant to me. I couldn't be any more excited than I was when Spencer first asked me out.

Yes, yes she is the one who asked me out. She can definitely take charge when she wants to. It's pretty sexy.

"This is why we are meant to be together. You know everything that there is to know about me." I glanced Spencer's way and smiled like the fool I was in love.

"Plus the fact that Spencer hasn't been out of Ohio to find someone extremely better for her." I swear if Madison keeps talking I was going to pull over and throw her into the ditch. Spencer must have seen my face expression because she squeezed my hand and tried to calm me down.

"Madison cut it out. I don't care if I see the world or not, there will never be anyone else that will ever have my heart like Ash." There's my beautiful girlfriend. I raised her hand off of my thigh and I kissed the top of it.

I looked in the rear view mirror and Madison was flipping me off. I smiled so big and knew that I won that round.

Fact 1,144 about Madison Duarte was that not only was she best friends with my girlfriend but she was also dating my other best friend Aiden Dennison. Even though we hate one other we try to keep it civil for the people in our lives. I don't give a damn though, I still hate her!

Can you see my problem?

"You're home now get the hell out of my car!" Oops, did I mean to say it so harsh? Hell yes!

Spencer turned around and hit me on the arm. That's going to leave a mark. I turned away not to show that it hurt but she knew it did. Spencer got out of the car and helped Madison grab her things in the back of the car and I sat there waiting for my girlfriend.

Minutes later Aiden comes racing right up behind me in his motorcycle aka Death Trap and walks over to my window.

"What the hell Davies? Why did you take so long in Columbus? I've been waiting around the gym for hours waiting. Not that I mind but we've had things to do before tomorrow." I converted Dennison into a Halloween junkie like me and I knew what he meant. Tomorrow we start our traditions. Well in our world we start our pranks.

"Hey! It wasn't my fault. I wasn't the one shopping and you know exactly how they are when they go to the mall." Aiden looked towards Madison's house and back to me.

"Yeah I know. Better you than me that's for sure." I hated him. Aiden started laughing and right at that moment was summoned by the devil herself. Now it was my turn to start laughing.

"Call you later with plans!" I yelled as he started sprinting over to Madison. That dude was wiped and it was so funny to watch.

"Ash!" Spencer yelled for me.

Coming Dear!

(A/N: I've been sitting here for a few days now racking my brain on what to write next and here it is. I don't have everything down yet in my head but that's ok because I enjoy writing as I go. So let me know what you all think. R&R)


	2. Chapter 2

**Trapped**

Oct. 1st 2018 Monday Morning.

I have Spencer's first treat of the month ready and I was going to give it to her when I picked her up for school this morning but she texted me early this morning telling me that Madison was picking her up for her class.

Hmm Madison must still be mad that Aiden ended up leaving her house early last night to come over to my place to talk about the upcoming events of the month. Usually Aiden and I map all of this out before Oct but yesterday the girls decided to take longer than I was planning on.

So technically it was her fault!

xxxx

"Stop crying Ash." I was not crying! I was wining because it was tradition that I pick Spencer up on the first of Oct. and give her treats. She knew it but she was trying to play it off. I don't think that Spencer was taking Halloween serious anymore. That truly bummed me out.

No matter though because I was going to keep doing what I love and know that Spencer will always support me one way or another.

"I'll stop." I got quiet on the phone as I sat on my bed putting my pair of chucks on. I needed to hurry so I wasn't late for my morning class.

"Are you mad at me for ruining your morning?" Yep. She knew I was but I was going to play dumb like she was.

"No." Deny, deny, and deny. I quickly grabbed my backpack and made it down the stairs to the front door when my mom yells for me to stop.

I swear I was almost home free.

"Ashley come in the kitchen please." Damn it! I don't have time for this mom. I looked down at my phone noticing that Spencer has yet to say anything to me.

"Spence, my mom wants to talk to me so I'll call you when I get to campus. See you soon." I quickly hung up the phone before hearing a word back because I needed to make this fast.

xxxx

After what seemed like a long, boring, over dramatic conversation (do you see where I get it from?) I got into my car and I went straight to Sweet Arts Bakery & Café. Taylor a friend of mine in Psych class works there and I had her make me a marble cupcake with chocolate frosting. Spencer's favorite and I have some spider toppers to put on it for her first treat of the month.

"Taylor!" I yelled as I was running into the café with everyone looking at me as a lunatic. It's ok though because I'm used to it.

"Ashley Davies! If you don't keep it down I'm not going to make your treats for you anymore." That would be George. George is the owner of the café and I've known him for as long as I can remember. My parent's also hangout with him and his wife Nancy.

I swear Athens is so small.

"Sorry Mr. Harrison. I won't do it again. Do you have my cupcake done? Taylor said that it would be ready when I came in this morning." George shook his head as if he couldn't believe me sometimes and I knew exactly what he meant because I couldn't believe me either.

Mr. Harrison went into the back and grabbed my cupcake for me. As soon as I paid for everything (cupcake, coffee) I went running out the door trying to get to school before I was late. I asked Spencer to meet me by the library before I went to my class. I swear if everyone is running late today I am going to be pissed off!

Good Ol' Ohio University Parking Lot. Home of the Bobcat.

"Davies, what the hell?" Aiden was waiting out in the parking lot for me as soon as I pulled up. Yes we basically have the first prank down but I wanted things to be perfect! The first and last pranks needs to be epic in my book.

Ha ha ha! I sound so sadistic.

"Shut the hell up!" I lifted up the items and I gave him my pissed off face. He knew to leave me alone after that.

"Madison has been riding my ass since I left her house early the other night. You owe me big time for that one." I swear he was such a big baby when it came to Madison. Everything needs to go her way or everyone will pay the consequences.

Poor, poor Aiden!

I let Aiden know that I would see him around 2 before Madison got out of school so she wouldn't get pissed off at him again. I swear he is lucky that I give a shit. I quickly made my way over to Spencer and she was standing in front of the library looking cute as ever. Man I swear I love that women!

"Baby!" She looked up from her phone and as soon as she saw me she started pointing to her watch. Ugh!

"I know, I know. I tried my hardest to get here on time but it didn't happen, obviously." I went to go give Spencer a kiss when Madison came in between us. She was getting on my last nerve.

"Spencer, class is about to start." Madison cut me off and stood in front of me with her back towards me. I was seconds away from punching Madison in the face because she was getting in my way of my girlfriend.

Madison turned around and pretended like she was scared when she saw me. Even though I know she saw me when she walked right in front of me to talk with Spencer.

"Oh my goodness Ashley. I didn't even see you there." A hand on her chest and an evil smile on her face. I started to go towards Madison when Spencer cuts me off and directs me away from her. I was really starting to get mad that Spencer was taking her side all the time. I was the one who was supposed to be treated right.

"I'm sorry. I know she can be a pain sometimes but she's been there for me through everything." LIKE I HAVEN'T! I closed my eyes and I tried my hardest to calm down.

"I'm not even going to go there right now. You want your best friend to treat me like shit, than go ahead. Here's your treat and now I have to get going. I'm late for class." I was tired and I wasn't having it this morning. I handed Spencer her goodies and I literally walked away without so much as a kiss or a hug. I have never gone a morning without kissing her when I saw her.

"Ash! ASHLEY!" I kept walking. I wasn't going to deal with all that bullshit right now. I've kept the peace between all of us because of Spencer and Aiden but I was done being treated like crap.

My phone went off and I ignored it. Instead I turned my ringer off and I went right into class not giving a damn that I was late once again. I snuck in the back of the class so I wouldn't bother Professor Nelson. I kept my head down and sat in my seat.

Don't look at him Ashley and he won't even notice. As soon as I heard him talking I looked up to start coping the notes on the board when I saw his eyes darted on me.

Damn it!

Xxxx

"Talk to her!" Aiden and I were sitting in the library doing homework/working on pranks and he had heard that I had flipped out this morning.

He either heard it from Spencer or his girlfriend.

"Dude if you don't tell your girlfriend to chill out with Spencer and me I will go hostile on her and you know I won't put up with her shit! I'm pretty sure that we haven't gotten into a fight before is because of you and Spencer." Aiden's eyes were big as he was drinking his water. He knew not to say anything to me.

"I mean I'll say something but I don't know what that will do. We both know how Madison is and I'm shocked she keeps up with her shit. I do appreciate you not kicking her ass though. That would make things so awkward with us all." I knew what he meant. That was just another reason why I never did or say anything to Madison about the way she acts towards me.

Xxxx

Spencer blew up my phone the whole day but I kept it on silent. I had my ideas for the week planned out and I had our first haunted place to visit down for this weekend.

Saturday night was going to be great! As long as I don't get into a fight with Madison and end up killing her and leaving her body somewhere in the woods.

I'm just being honest.

Xxxx

"What the hell! Were you going to ignore me the whole day?" That would be my girlfriend. I was laying on my bed reading my homework for Psych class and Spencer comes barging into my room like I knew she would after she got out of school. Her backpack went flying to the floor and my eyes went from her back to my book.

"You had your best friend to talk to. I'm sure your day was just fine." I'm never the one to keep to myself when I'm mad but today I was done.

"Ashley stop!" Spencer comes walking to my side of the bed and grabs the book out of my hands.

"Look at me, please! I love you and I'm sorry that I let Madison continue to act the way she has been lately. You're right, you don't deserve that and I'm sorry!" I look up at her not making any kind of face expression. I was doing my best not to be so upset with her. Spencer put her hands on my face and I looked directly into her eyes.

"I love you!" Spencer whispered right before she kissed me. I missed those lips this morning. I wanted to resist being lovey dovey with Spencer but I couldn't. I kissed her back and Spencer wasted no time. She leaned me back on the bed and started to kiss on my neck. My hands rubbed up and down Spencer back making claw marks as she would bit on my neck.

That is going to leave a mark.

Right as I was getting into the moment mom comes barging into the room like she was on a mission! My arms go down to the bed and Spencer slowly starts up sit up on the bed.

"Ashley…" This was definitely not the time. Spencer why didn't you lock the door?!

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that you were here Spencer. Maybe you should have locked your door Ashley." NO SHIT! I sat up in bed now pissed off at my mom.

"Yeah, that's all my fault. What do you want?" I was beyond mad with the whole situation.

"Your package came." I looked down at the box that she had by my door and I literally jumped out of bed almost knocking Spencer of it and I grabbed my box! All my supplies were here!

"What supplies?" Spencer asked as I stood there shaking the box thinking of everything I got online for Oct. Don't get me wrong I love getting all my things at the Halloween stores but sometimes there's some things you can't find in stores.

"Stuff for my October Fest!" I smiled at Spencer so crazy like and all she could do was laugh at me. That was fine with me because I loved her laugh anyways. Mom left the room and I locked the door.

I took the box over to the bed but never opened it because I wanted to keep my stuff a secret.

Is that wrong of me?

"Are you going to open it and show me what you got?" Nope.

I was going to keep it all a secret.

"No ma'am. I'm going to keep everything to myself." Spencer shook her head at me and I laughed. An evil laugh might I add. I think there's something twisted about me. As long as Spencer loves me than I'm completely ok with is.

"Alright. Keep your Halloween stuff to yourself but if I get pranked on you will wish you never even thought of the idea. With that said, I'm going to get home and do some work." Spencer looked at me and I looked back at her. My beautiful blonde.

"Are we ok?" I shook my head yes and she smiled at me. She's the other half of me and I wouldn't want to spend my time with anyone else.

"Thank you for my treats this morning. I can't wait for tomorrows!" I already had her stuff in the closet so I wasn't worried or nervous. I got off the bed and I wrapped my arms around her. Spencer hugged me tight. I kissed her neck and then her lips.

"I'll call you before I go to bed. I love you!" We gave each other one more kiss before she was out my bedroom door. I turned around to look at my package with a devilish grin on my face. I grabbed my phone off of my dresser and I dialed his number.

"Aiden. The package arrived…"

(A/N: Well I've been busy lately. Right off the bat there had to be some trouble in this story. That's just the way it had to be lol. Let me know what you think. I'm thinking of the next chpt right now so I'll hopefully have that up soon. R&R)


	3. Chapter 3

**Trapped**

Oct. 2nd, 2018 Tuesday

"Will you hurry up? The sun is going to be up soon." Aiden and I were outside setting up for the first prank and guess who I decided it would be on.

If you answered Madison than you are on the money! She deserves this shit more than anything. However, I hope it doesn't get Aiden in trouble. She does get really pissy and especially when it comes to something happening to her.

Oh well.

"She's going to eat me alive for this!" Yeah she probably will. I finished setting everything up in her garage and stood back looking at the classic prank you can play on someone.

"Did you let her parent's know about the prank?" I stood there grabbing our stuff and Aiden shook his head yes. After this I think Spencer might be mad at me too. Well here goes nothing because I was pulling this prank on her no matter what!

Aiden and I sat outside across the street in my parent's car so Madison wouldn't notice that we were outside her house so early in the morning. I made sure that the camera was fully charged and ready to go. I was not missing a chance to prank Madison on video! I'll keep this shit forever! Better yet maybe I need to post it on YouTube.

"Dude I'm nervous as hell." I knew he would be. That's Aiden for you, wanting to bail out because he's afraid of what his girlfriend was going to do to him.

"Chill out! I'm sure she will be mad at me more than with you. So stop stressing." He knew I had a point because she would see this coming from me than with Aiden. I just have to play it off that he had no idea about the prank.

4:32 A.M.

Xxxx

We've been in the car for the last half hour talking about how much trouble we were both going to be in. Just another Oct 2nd for me about to be in the books.

5:14 A.M.

I swear this needs to hurry up because I want to go back to bed. Well I'll go back to bed after I drop off Spencer goodies. I didn't have classes today so I was lucky!

6:22 A.M.

"Call!" I told Aiden as I was drinking the Red bull in my hands. I grabbed the camera and I handed Aiden his phone.

"I'm going to die for this." I couldn't help but laugh at him for being such a baby. Let's get this show on the road.

Aiden dialed the number and put it on Speaker phone. I wanted to get everything on camera for this video. We both sat there looking up at the house and back at the phone waiting for Madison to answer the phone.

"There's my snookems! I missed you last night cuddle bear!" I swear I almost spit my drink out of my mouth laughing because of what Madison called Aiden for pet names. I never pictured her to be the type to be all cuddly like that. Aiden hit me in the arm and I continued to laugh as I tried to keep my composure. Now I have to get the thoughts of them out of my head.

Eww!

"Hey Baby! I'm sorry Mama, I would have stayed the night but I had to be in the gym early to get my work out done. Do you forgive me?" Yeah because she wasn't going to forgive him for this one.

"Of course! Are you coming by this morning or are you going to go see that "thing" you call a best friend?" I was seconds of yelling on the phone when Aiden shut me up quick. He was right, I had to keep it all to myself. Madison sure knew how to push my buttons.

"Not this morning. I'm running some errands for my dad right now but I'll see you before you go to your last class. Also can you go into the garage and look for my workout shoes that I left there the other night. I'm pretty sure I put them to the side because we were washing the cars and I didn't want to get them dirty. I've been using my old shoes for right now but I want to have them for tomorrow." That sounded pretty convincing if I do say so myself.

"Yeah I'll grab them before I leave and have them in the car for you. I love you!" Please don't make me throw up in my parent's car.

"Love you too babe!" Aiden hung up the phone and we both sat there waiting for Madison to hurry up because she had class soon. The garage door was open and ready for our enjoyment.

Now hurry the hell up, Madison!

6:32 A.M.

I set up the camera and zoomed in to the door and started recording. She had to be coming out soon.

Seconds later it felt like everything went in slow motion and once that garage door opened up everything came crashing down, literally. Madison opened that door and fake blood came pouring down on her head. She stood there and if it wasn't for the blood all over her face you would see the devil come out with her scream. I am truly glad I put the plastic everywhere because I would have ruined that garage and I would have got into so much more trouble. Well more than I know I was going to be in for this.

The scream felt like it went on for days and when she finally stopped she looked around the garage checking out where everything came from she literally started stripping down to her underwear. I guess I would do the same thing if I was covered in blood and had to go through my house to shower.

Damn, I can see why Aiden keeps Madison around. She has a hot body, I sure hope that's not the reason why Spencer keeps her around.

"I seriously can't believe that actually just happened." I looking at Aiden and even though he looked like he was scared off his ass for what was going to happen with him I knew he thought it was kick ass too.

"This video is classic and I can't wait to let everyone see it!" Aiden's eyes got big and he started to shake his head.

"We can't show this video, Ash. It's bad enough she is going to know that we did it but to show the video will ruin things even worse. Please don't." Ugh! I let out a big sigh and I agreed not to show. It will be for my own collection. Well after I edit that last part out of her stripping because that's all I need is for Spencer to think I was checking out her best friend.

I was just about to drive Aiden back to his house when Madison comes running out the front door and into her car. I would have thought it would have taken longer in the shower to get that corn syrup out of her hair but I guess I was wrong. As soon as Madison drove off burning rubber I made Aiden run across the street with me to clean things up.

The garage looked like a scene from Dexter and I loved it!

"Let's hurry this up because I can feel my ears ringing and I know that's not good." I told Aiden just as my phone started to go off.

Shit! It was Spencer.

Xxxx

I've been dodging the phone calls this morning from Spencer but I knew that I had to see her soon because I was giving her treat to her. Even though the prank was kick ass to me and Aiden I knew it wasn't going to mean much to others around us.

Oh Well.

"What do you mean you didn't hear your phone? I've been blowing it up since this morning when everything happened with Madison. Why did you do it Ashley?" Deny it all!

"Babe I didn't do it." I was doing my best to not get myself in trouble even though I already was.

"Swear on my life Ashley Davies!" Damn it! Why did she have to go and pull that shit on me?

"Babe, you know I won't do that." I was sitting in my car at school in the student parking lot waiting for Spencer. Her class just ended and I had called her so I could meet up with her even though I know I was going to see Madison as well.

"Because you're guilty. I swear I can't believe you Ash. You couldn't play it on someone else you had to go for Madison because of all the shit that has been happening lately. I'm disappointed in you." It hurt to hear that coming from Spencer.

"Spencer don't say that. It was just a prank and everyone knows I do them every year so I don't understand why she is getting all bent out of shape over this." I looked towards the area Spencer was meeting me at and there she stood on her phone. I was about to get out of my car but she stopped me.

"Keep the treat today Ash. I don't want it. Maybe you should go back home before Madison gets back to school and wants to get pay back. I'll call you later." I tried to get her to stop but she hung up the phone. I was not going to leave. I got out of the car anyways and I started to run towards her with the gift in hand. I was not going to leave.

"SPENCER!" I yelled out for her to finally stop and she turned around and when I got to her she had a face that told me that she really didn't want to see me right now. It really sucked.

"I told you to go home Ash." I walked up to Spencer and I handed her a mason jar filled with green M&Ms (her fav color) with a small Halloween card on the lid. I was not going to stop giving her gifts here and there. I loved seeing her face expressions and making her happy.

"I may mess up here and there but it doesn't mean I'm going to stop doing stuff for you. I love you and I hope you know that. Yes I pulled the prank but I didn't mean to hurt you in the process. Please enjoy these and I'll come by your house tonight for our movie night." I placed a kiss on Spencer's lips and she returned it.

Spencer didn't deny me from coming over for our movie night which made me happy. I turned around to leave when Madison comes walking up to me.

BAM!

Xxxx

"I told you we should have played the trick on someone else." I was in my bedroom icing my face in front of my mirror as I was getting ready to head over to Spencer's place. Aiden was sitting on my bed because he was currently in the dog house as well. He got yelled at by Madison while I got slapped in the face.

I know I would have went at Madison after that love tap but Spencer grabbed me and did not let me go. Which I guess is good because it probably could of got us both kicked out of school and I wasn't going to let that happen because of that bitch. I just chalked that one up for her and knew timing was everything.

"It's all good. I'm not even worrying about it. I'll be good once the swelling goes down." Aiden started laughing and I wanted to smack him!

"Laugh it up snookems!" Now that shit made me laugh real hard! The next thing I know a pillow is thrown at my head and I continued to laugh.

"Ok it's time for you to go. I'm heading to Spencer's." Aiden got off the bed and we both stood in the door frame of my room and a second later I turned the lights out. My walls glowed with orange and neon ghosts. I had ordered them online with my box of goodies and I had Aiden help me put them everywhere.

I swear he's my slave boy. Ha ha ha.

Halloween time is everything to me!

(A/N: My My Mya! Lol. So this chpt was actually rough to write. For some odd reason I was having problems writing the prank in my head but I think I pulled it off and if not…it's all good. R&R When I first saw you I already knew. There was something inside of you.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Trapped**

Oct 3rd. Wednesday Morning

12:12 A.M.

"Babe." I heard Spencer's voice low but I didn't respond. I was so tired. I was beyond tired. Just let me sleep, please.

"Ashley." Spencer's voice rang through my ears again and I knew I had to wake up.

"Hmm." I finally answered as I was stirring in her bed, on top of her chest. Very comfortable if I do say so myself. I felt her fingers start to run through my hair and I knew that was never going to get me up.

"What are we doing this weekend?" Baby, it's the middle of the night and you want to know what we were going to be doing this weekend!

This women kills me.

I looked up from her chest and looked at Alexa on the dresser.

"Alexa, what time is it?" Yes I'm asking Alexa what time it is because my ass is lazy and I don't want to get up.

"The time is currently 12:15 A.M." Alexa is so loyal. It won't talk back to you when you ask her questions. Such a good girl.

"Baby it's too late/early for this conversation. Can we talk about it in the morning?" I started to get comfy again against her chest and she literally sat up in bed. I rolled to the side and I knew she wanted to know now.

Alexa can you tell my girlfriend to go to bed?

The TV was on and the end credits were running from watching Halloween the remake. Something about Rob Zombies films make it so much more gruesome. I love it! I sat up in bed with Spencer and she was fixing her hair. That's Spencer for you, fixing her hair before she goes to sleep to mess it up again.

"I wanted to go check out the Screaming Bridge in Liberty Township. It's closer than the other ones I want to check out. I know Aiden, Glen, and Michelle (Glen's new girlfriend) are going. After everything that happened yesterday I don't see Madison coming with Aiden. You're coming with me, correct?" I looked over at Spencer as she laid back against her headboard.

"Stop messing with your hair and tell me that you will be there Spence." I was getting irritated that she was ignoring me and not saying anything to me.

"Stop being so dramatic Ash. Of course I'm going to be there." Dramatic? I'll show you dramatic. I quickly got out of bed and started to get my sweats on. I grabbed my bag and started putting my stuff inside of it.

"Ashley, what are you doing? Stop it!" She got out of bed and tried stopping me by grabbing my bag from my hands. My hands went straight for my head and I was so upset that I didn't know what to feel.

"What's going on with us Spencer? All we've been doing is fighting. Yes there has been problems with Madison and I but I don't get it. I get she's your best friend but I'm your girlfriend. I'm the one you said you wanted to share your life with. Why would you continue to take her side whenever something happens between the both of us? I want to know what's really going on. Do you not love me anymore?" I was being so open with her and I wanted her to do that same with me.

Spencer came up to me and put her hands on my face.

"Of course I love you. That will never change Ashley. I don't know what's going on with me. Every time something happens I get pulled into the middle and it sucks. I wish I knew what to say to make things better but I don't." Spencer's hands dropped and I stood there listening to her tell me that and thoughts started to form in my head. I was making myself sick just thinking of this.

"Talk to me Ash. Tell me what you're thinking." I didn't want to tell her what I was thinking but the words started pouring out anyways.

"Maybe we need some time apart. Maybe you need some space from me." With the words came the tears. I was expecting Spencer to say something but there was only silence from her. Instead she stood there with a frozen face and I knew that was my que to leave. I grabbed my bag from the floor and my sweatshirt and headed to the door. I looked back at Spencer hoping she would stop me from walking out but I was wrong.

I was wrong about a lot of things.

Xxxx

"What do you mean you guys broke up?" I was on the phone with Aiden early that morning because I never went to sleep when I left Spencer's place. Instead I drove around town with a broken heart. I thought Spencer would fight for me but I was wrong. Way wrong.

"We're taking a break. I think." I didn't know what to think about the whole situation. All I knew was that I had to plan out how to keep myself from running into Spencer while I was at school. This should be a chore because I basically mapped out our class schedule so I would see Spencer almost every time we would get out of class.

I'm so stupid.

"I'm heading to go see Madison right now and I will see if I can get some info on everything." I really appreciated him caring but what kind of info was he going to get.

When I finally got to school I sat there in the parking lot looking at everyone around and here I was feeling like shit. I looked to the side of me and there were Halloween cookies that I made for Spencer last night before I went over her house for movie night. I don't know why but I wanted to keep giving Spencer her gifts because that's the type of person I am but instead I decided to keep them. Maybe everything will go back to normal, soon.

Xxxx

2:21 P.M.

"Can someone tell me who started the Civil War?" I was sitting in my History class looking at the sea of students in this hall and I wanted to bail and head home to sleep. Aiden said that he would find out info from Madison but I have yet to hear from him since this morning.

"It's because President Buchanan refused to release the forts that were Confederate owned." Mr. Smarty pants Greg spitted out. Greg and I went to high school together and I thought he would have wanted to go to OSU but apparently I was wrong and he decided to stay in town and go to OU. He's friends with Glen.

Damn, I miss her!

I looked down at my phone and it was silent. Nothing.

Xxxx

"What are you doing?" I was laying on my bed thinking of everything that happened within the last 24 hours. Spencer and I were no longer a couple. Ok we were on a break. That's what I'm going to continue to say until she tells me otherwise.

Aiden came over the house later that evening and I've been getting phone calls from everyone in Spencer's family other than Spencer.

I don't like that.

"Laying on my bed." I told him as I kept looking at the orange and neon green ghosts on my ceiling.

"Get up! We're going out!" This dude must be tripping because he knew that I didn't want to budge. You break up with your girlfriend and you go emo status. Hello, everyone knows that!

"Nah, I'm ok. Just let me be by myself for a while." I turned over on the other side of the bed and thought of Spencer. Dude this sucked ass!

"I'm not letting you do this. Laying here feeling sorry about yourself. Get up and we are all going to the bridge." My eyes shot open and I sat up straight in bed. I watched Aiden grab my shoes and my hoodie from the closet. He sure knows my outfits.

That's my best friend!

"I already got the guys and we are heading out there. We're not waiting until Saturday. Now get your ass up and let's go!" But I didn't prep everything before we went out there. I needed to get everything ready. I quickly got out of bed and started to head to my closet where I had my EMF Meter, and my K2 Meter so we could hear ghosts out there.

Yes I'm a nerd and I'm proud of it. Everyone has their hobbies and this is mine. Besides I mostly do ghost hunting only during the month of Oct.

"There's the Ashley I know. Put everything in the backpack and let's get going." I truly appreciated what he was doing for me. I know I would do the same for him. The last thing to grab was my video camera while running out the door.

Xxxx

10:49 P.M.

"Oh I forgot to tell you that Madison got Spencer to come out tonight to the bridge." We were sitting in the car with Glen and Michelle.

He has to tell me this while I'm watching Madison pull up next to us and Spencer getting out looking so hot in her black pullover with black ripped jeans. Her hair looked cute with curls coming out of the beany that I bought her last year.

Damn it Ashley. Cut that shit out! She isn't here to see you. She's here to be with her best friend and no one else.

"Hey Ash…" Fuck my life she just talked to me.

(A/N: It's by Monica lol. Aww you slowing down on me. And Mr. Johnny Gill on my end hahaha. Such a great song! Well this chpt took a turn for the worse but it needs to happen. Ashley needs to stand up for herself. Well you all know what to do. R&R Thanks! I just want you close where you can stay forever.)


	5. Chapter 5

**Trapped**

Oct. 4th, Thursday

12:06 A.M.

"I hate you. I hate you. I really hate you." I wanted Aiden to know exactly how I felt about him right now. He had to go and tell Madison that I was moping around today missing Spencer. From there Madison went and told Spencer the same thing but I'm sure she put her twist on it.

I swear I'm done with everyone right now.

I basically nodded at Spencer when she said hi to me down where we parked. I couldn't even get the words to form from my mouth to tell her hi. Maybe it needs to be like that because I don't need this right now. It's bad enough I have Madison here.

"I thought this would make you happy if I got Madison to bring Spencer so you guys could talk. You two belong together Ash and you know it." I'm not here to get Spencer back. I'm here to find some ghosts. Without saying another word to Aiden I put my mic and headphones on and told him to be quiet.

Xxxx

I stood on the tracks where it was pitch black and I listened. I listened for talking. I listened for noises. Anything that you wouldn't normally hear in the middle of the woods. Aiden didn't bother me after I put my headphones on because he knew that meant business for me.

Crack!

My body froze and I turned around to see Spencer standing there. See this is why you should not have your ex on ghost hunts. They tend to follow you like the spirits.

"Is everything ok?" I asked her as I took my headphones off. I looked around for Madison. No one was near us.

"Yeah. I wanted to be around you if you don't mind. Madison is off with Aiden and Glen has his girlfriend." Spencer was acting way different but it wasn't a bad different. Just something to get used to I guess.

"That's fine." I didn't say much after that. Spencer came right beside me and I could smell her perfume. I blocked it out of my mind and went back to listening to the woods.

With each step that we took on the tracks my chest kept getting heavier and heavier. Almost as if the air was being sucked out from my body. I had Spencer hold my EMP and I held the camera just in case we spotted something out in the woods that wasn't supposed to be there. I went back and forth with my video camera recording anything I heard. I was trying to pay attention to everything else other than Spencer next to me.

 _Ha ha ha_

Both Spencer and I looked at each other with eyes wide open and we knew we heard the same damn thing.

A laugh.

A child's laugh.

Spencer grabbed onto my hoodie on the side and stayed close to me. As if this wasn't hard enough. Instead of staying on the bridge I wanted to go towards the laugh. Spencer tried to tell me to let it go but I told her it would be ok. Nothing was going to happen to us. If she wanted to leave than be my guest.

Every step that we took in the woods came a crackle of tree branches under our feet and Spencer placed her hands on my hips and stayed behind me. I truly hate Aiden right now but I was excited that we were getting some activity. With ghosts, not Spencer and me.

Crack. Crack.

"ASHLEY!" Fuck! Both Spencer and I jumped out of our skin and turned around to see Aiden yelling like a banshee.

"You have to come and see it." Aiden was trying to catch his breath and I know it had nothing to do with the fact that he just ran to us but more like it had to do with the fact something scared him shitless.

"What? Have to see what?" I tried to keep my voice down.

"You have to see the hand that we just found." The fact that he looked whiter than me right now I knew he had to be telling the truth. Hmm than again he did lie really good to Madison the other morning.

I decided to follow him and see if I was being pranked. I'm not dumb. As I started walking back to Aiden, Spencer grabbed a hold of my hand and I froze. I stopped right there and dropped her hand. I looked down at the ground because I was having the hardest time looking at her eyes.

"I would give anything to be back with you Spencer but not if things are going to be the same way as before. Even though I hate this break I think it will give us some time to think about things." I finally looked at her eyes.

"I don't need time to think. You will always be the one for me! I'm not going anywhere Ashley. If you want time than I understand but I still want to talk with you. I still want to keep you close to me." I loved the fact that she was making it a point to keep me in her life. She was trying and I could tell with the way she was acting towards me. I nodded my head as we went back to following Aiden.

Xxxx

"Ash we were just walking along the other side of the tracks and Madison saw something shiny reflecting from our lights and we decided to check out what it was. I swear it's real!" Aiden was over reacting too much and I could tell that they were trying to play something on me.

Who do they think they're messing with?

I walked passed everyone standing there looking at whatever it was and I slowly came towards it. They had to be fucking with me. I could see the shiny object they were talking about and I leaned down to get closer. I grabbed a stick and moved the dirt and branches off of it.

It was a prosthetic hang with a ring on the wedding finger. Damn it! They all tried to get me with this crap. I grabbed the hand and I wiped it off.

"Funny guys! You tried to prank me." Right when I turned around there were Michael Myers Masks all around me. I screamed. I screamed like the damn girl that I am. I stepped back and ended up losing my balance and fell into the pillow of leaves behind me. Everyone busted out into laughter and the masks came off.

They even got Spencer to join the prank. I'm kind of shocked because she always had a problem whenever I pulled them on other people.

Aiden came to me and helped me up off the ground. I stood there wiping the dirt off of my ass.

"Dude we got you." There goes Glen with his witty comments. Madison was having a blast with this and I just kept my words to myself. I laughed it off with them and told them good job but that was it. I know I should ignore the prank and go back to listening for sounds but I was officially done for the night.

"Ashley, where are you going?" Spencer came running up next to me. She grabbed a hold of my sweater and stopped me.

"I'm going to call it a night. I'm really tired and I haven't slept in a few days. I'll talk with you later." I ignored the comments I was getting from the peanut gallery behind me and I went walking to my car.

I quickly got into my car and sat there for a second with my eyes closed. Michaels face was implanted into my brain that was for sure. I shook the image out of my head and turned my keys in the ignition. I got a glance of something on the seat next to me and it was a Halloween container with all my favorite candies. I saw a card and I opened it up.

 _Now it's my turn to show you how much I LOVE YOU! Enjoy!_

 _Love Always, Spencer_

This is the Spencer I grew up with. The Spencer that I gave my heart too. A smile spread across my face and I drove my happy ass home.

Xxxx

Sleep is calling my name.

Xxxx

2:56 P.M.

I was still in bed and I didn't care. I had two classes but I decided today was going to be a mental health day. You can have those in college, right? I had my blankets curled up over my head and I was so comfy. Right when I was starting to doze off my phone went off. My arm stretched out of my cozy comforter and grabbed my phone.

 _1 Miss Call Baby_

I know I should have changed the name on my phone but I don't have the heart to do it when I still love her. I got back into my cocoon and stared at our picture on my phone of Spencer and myself.

To call her or not to call her?

That is the question.

I'll call her later. I'm going back to sleep. I turned my phone on silent and I went back to bed. I've missed way to much sleep and damn it I was going to make up for it.

Xxxx

"Ash. Ashley." Is that Spencer shaking me out of my sleep? I uncovered my head and saw Spencer sitting on her side of the bed and then I started wondering why she was sitting on her side of the bed.

With my hair looking like a birds nest, I'm sure of it, I looked at her and then over to my phone to see the time.

8:38 P.M.

"Is everything ok, Spencer?" I rest my head back on my pillow and tried not to close my eyes because I know I could fall-

"Ash!" My eyes opened up big and I noticed I did fall back to sleep. See what happens when I get no sleep. I'm a complete zombie or maybe like a bear because I will hibernate for days until I'm well rested.

"I didn't see you at school today and I knew you had a quiz in your Psych class. Since nobody had heard from you I told your teacher that you were out sick and I asked him if I could give you a take home quiz. He actually said yes. Here's all of your work." Spencer handed me a folder with my school work.

Wow, she saved my ass on the quiz deal that's for sure. I was still a little shocked that she did all this for me but I liked it too.

"I also got you this to sleep in." My eyes darted to the bag she had on the side of her. Spencer pulls out a glow in the dark ghost on a black shirt and I was super excited. She knew I only liked wearing oversized t-shirts to bed unless it was really cold outside.

"Wow! You didn't have to get me this Spence. However, I do love it!" I was beyond excited! I got out from under the covers and sat up on my knees in bed so I could change out of my shirt now and put this one on. I stopped and totally forgot about everything and I wasn't sure of how to act around Spencer now.

Can I change in front of her? This whole not being together thing made things so complicated.

"Sorry. I don't know what the protocol is about changing in front of you." Spencer laughed. Her laugh is to die for. Everything about her was to die for.

"I don't mind watching you undress but I understand. I'll let you get back to sleep and just remember we'll be back together Ash. I love you gorgeous." Spencer stood up and leaned over towards me and with a simple move she gave me a kiss goodnight.

I'm pretty sure that's not protocol when you breakup with someone.

(A/N: Ginuwine…I literally had to look that one up. I failed! Lol Yeah balancing that all I would be struggling too! Life and work are throwing me curve balls left and right. Totally not fair! Lol Well I liked this chpt. How about you guys? Sorry I didn't have time to clean up my grammar so I apologize for that. You guys know what to do. R&R With every passing moment Thoughts of you run through my head.)


	6. Chapter 6

**Trapped**

Oct. 5th, Friday

9:37 A.M.

"I swear I don't care what you say about Madison, I am not going with her anywhere this weekend." I was sitting in the cafeteria with Aiden before I head to my second class of the day and he was trying to get me to go to a haunted house with him and Madison. Does it look like I want to go anywhere with her?

"Do it for me!" At this point I don't care if it's for Aiden because I can't stand her. It's because of her that Spencer and I aren't together. However, Spencer did show up at the house this morning dropping off coffee and bagels. That shit shocked me for sure.

xxxx

" _Hi babe." I answered the phone this morning getting ready for school._

" _Hey! What are you doing this morning?" I was working on my makeup thinking of the kiss that she gave me yesterday evening when she was leaving my house._

" _I thought I would drop off breakfast. I'm outside in my car." What the hell! Why didn't she just come into the house? Everyone wouldn't care._

" _Why are you waiting in the car? Just come inside. I'm sure my mom would love to see you. She's downstairs on the phone. Just stop in there and wave to her." Spencer said ok and ended up coming into the house. She sat there in my room with me while I got ready and we kept our conversation casual._

 _That was before I brought up the whole Madison issue._

" _You know I love that you are trying Spencer but I still feel like we haven't gone over the whole issue of why we broke up in the beginning." Spencer sat on the bed looking at me and she knew what I was talking about._

 _Madison Duarte_

" _After you told me that you needed time I basically went to her that next morning and I told her I was mad at her. I told her that it was because of her that we weren't together anymore. Yes you both had your own issues but I didn't need to be in the middle of it and you were right about me taking sides even though those weren't my intentions. She tried to get upset with me but I shut it down fast and told her to chill out. Yes she's my best friend but I didn't need her bullshit. I left her house fuming but later on that day she came to me and apologized. I think she talked with Aiden about everything. All I wanted to do was go to your house and apologize over and over again. With us talking here and there kills me and knowing I can't be right next to you all the time makes me so sad. I never thought I would see the day that we would be apart like this." I had to look away from Spencer when she told me that story. I was too much of a cry baby lately that I didn't want her to think anything._

 _Spencer and I need this time apart and she knew it._

Xxxx

"Spencer will be there and I think it would be good to spend some time with her." I was truly tired of people telling me what I need to do with Spencer because I wanted to get things straight with us but I want to know that Spencer won't treat me the same way.

"Go to the haunted house with everyone and I will do my own thing. I'm not dealing with drama this weekend." I looked at the entrance of the cafeteria and Madison was walking through the door with Spencer right next to her. I looked at Aiden and I told him I would talk with him later. I got up from the table and with one glance at Madison and Spencer I left.

I just want to be alone right now.

Spencer called out my name but I left without looking behind me. I need to finish classes and maybe head out of town. Maybe a drive out of town tonight would be good for me.

Xxxx

"Is Spencer heading out of town with you?" I was in the kitchen looking for snacks and mom was working on her computer. I swear it never fails someone is always asking me about Spencer. Don't get me wrong I love her but I feel like I can't think without involving Spencer.

"No. I'm just heading out of town by myself." I quickly grabbed my shit and started to head out of the kitchen.

"Is everything ok with the two of you? I haven't seen her much this past week." I was so close of getting out of having to talk about the Spencer issue.

"We're taking a break, that's all. I have to get going mom but I'll be home in a while." I ran out of there fast because I knew she would have tons of questions for me and I wasn't in the mood to answer any of them.

Xxxx

Music was blaring and I had the windows down. Yeah there was a chill in the air but it was nothing compared to the Ohio Winters. Those are brutal so I'm taking all the chances I can to have my windows down before that happens. I wanted to get on the highway and head north but I decided to stay local and check out the Asylum that they had here in Athens.

This place use to be called so many things but all I remember is it being called Athens Lunatic Asylum. I swear the place gives me the chills but I tend to like that feeling. Yes I know I'm weird but I'm ok with that. This place has been closed down since 1993. They say that some of the people who died there still roam the halls and you can hear them calling out from outside.

Bring on the chills.

There was a light on the entrance going into the parking lot but beyond that there were no lights. There's bushes all around the building mostly covering the bottom floor windows. It didn't look like they had the place boarded up which made me wonder if they had an alarm system on the hospital. I mean I know it's closed down but doesn't mean that someone doesn't go through the building for other purposes. I drove around the building looking at all of the entrances. I wanted to make this a place we check out towards the end of Oct. before Halloween.

 _Ring Ring_

I pulled over to answer my phone when I notice Spencer's name on the screen. I know I should answer it but why is it that my finger won't hit the answer button? Right as I was about to answer it she hangs up. So I sat there waiting to see if she was going to leave a voicemail.

 _1 Voicemail_

" _Hey babe." She paused on the phone and I knew something was wrong with her. The feeling was starting to dig into me. "I know you want your space but I needed to hear your voice. I guess you're busy or don't want to talk. It's ok. I hope you're doing well. I love and miss you."_

It never failed. Her messages killed me whenever I would hear her voice. Trust me when I say that I'm just like her. I miss that voice. I miss that touch from her. I miss that feeling of having someone near when you needed them or wanted them. I was starting to feel like the douche bag here.

Nails on a window threw my head into frenzy. My head shot up as I heard it getting louder. I looked around the parking lot seeing if there was anyone else there along with me.

Nobody.

My head darted back to the hospital as I tried to see the windows on the big ass hospital. The sound started again and I felt the breeze blow through the car windows and I was freezing my ass off. I usually love this shit but right now I wanted to be back at home. I started the car up and headed home.

Xxxx

Cars. Lots of cars in the front of my house. More like it was every vehicle in the Carlin Family here.

What the hell did I do now?

I parked my car on the street behind Spencer's and I made my way into the house. I wonder why Spencer didn't mention this on the phone call she just made. A warning would have been good.

Right as I was heading through the front door my mom screams out my name. Damn mom! Can you get any louder? I closed my eyes tight trying not to let my anxiety kick in but it was too late for that. I walked into the living room and sure enough everyone was sitting and apparently talking. I scammed the room and there were glasses of wine poured and sodas all around the room. Mr. & Mrs. Carlin were smiling at me as they said hi. I responded with a smile back and nodded my head at Glen and his girlfriend in the corner. Spencer sat on the couch next to my mom and dad.

"You're right on time Ashley. Arthur and Paula have some big news that they shared with us." I walked over to the middle of the living room and sat down on the one chair in the house that wasn't being used at the moment.

I looked over at Spencer and she sat there with her arms crossed and I wasn't sure if she was happy about the news or not. Which automatically set me on edge.

What the hell was going on?

(A/N: Mr. Marvin Gaye! You can never go wrong with his music! Are you trying to ask me something? Lmao hahaha. Joke. Sorry for the late post everyone. Starting a new job has me slacking with my time but I will definitely get my act together lol. You know what to do. R&R…All day long I think of you, I can't even think of things to do)


	7. Chapter 7

**Trapped**

Oct. 7, Saturday Part 1

1:01 A.M.

"What are you thinking?" I was laying on my bed looking at my ghosts on the ceiling and wearing the Halloween shirt that Spencer gave me. I could see the moon light shining through my window. Spencer was sitting next to me in bed.

How did we get here?

Let's rewind shall we.

Xxxx

 _"Paula and Arthur are heading to Arthurs dad house up in Cleveland. He's not doing so well and they want to make sure that everything is going ok at the retirement home that he's at. Spencer is going to take the spare room while they are away. Glen will be staying with Aiden." Why the hell didn't Aiden tell me what was going on? He had to have known about it._

 _Shit, why didn't Spencer bring it up with me? Why didn't she tell me that there was something wrong with Papa Carlin? I looked back and forth between my parents and Spencer. What did everyone want me to say about this? I wasn't the parent nor am I the adult in this matter. If my parents wanted to let Spencer stay here than it was on them._

 _"Ok. Please give my love to Papa Carlin when you head up there and tell him he owes me a Poker game." Mr. & Mrs. Carlin laughed and told me they would tell him. I however turned on my heels and went to my room. I sure hope they didn't expect me to say anything else. _

_Guess who followed me?_

 _A beautiful blonde that's 5'7 and has legs for days._

 _Once in my room I started to get my clothes ready for a shower. Spencer shut the door behind her and stood there. I hadn't said anything to her so I'm sure she was waiting for me._

 _"Why didn't you tell me that there was something wrong with Papa?" I asked her as I put my clothes on the bed and she stood there with her arms crossed and head down to the floor._

 _"Spence talk to me." Right at the moment the tears came down her face and I was taken back. Spencer has always been the tough one when it came to handling rough things. I had the honor of having the soft side in this relationship. I swear I was a baby. I walked over to her and I took Spencer into my arms. No matter what was going on with us I would always be there for her and take care of her. Spencer means the world to me._

 _"With everything going on with us I couldn't come out and tell you what was going on." That kind of made me mad that she wouldn't confide in me, especially with the fact that it had to do with Papa Carlin's health. I love that old man as my own grandfather because I never knew mine. Papa Carlin always told me that he was honored to have me as his grandchild. Spencer and I would go over his place over the summers when we were younger. Nana Carlin was alive back then until summer 2012. After she passed Papa was devastated because he lost the love of his life. They had been together for 49 years._

 _49 years!_

 _Damn it still gets to me when I think of the story and how they loved each other completely. Papa and Nana would tell it every summer and I loved it because it made me think of Spencer and myself._

 _"No matter what we are going through I will always be there for you. Especially with something like this. I love Papa too and I want to hear how he's doing." I let Spencer go and stepped away._

 _"I'm sorry. I know I should have said something and I'm sorry I didn't when I heard. Madison told me-." What the fuck!_

 _"What the hell! You told Madison before you told me?" I was so fucking heated. I grabbed my clothes and walked into my bathroom and I locked the door._

 _"Ashley! Ash! Please, I'm sorry! I'm sorry for it all!" I ignored her and I turned the water on drowning out anything she had to say to me. I got in the shower and I let the hot water pour over my body and I was literally fuming. Why would she not talk to me? Seconds later Spencer was inside the bathroom. I hate the fact that I told her how to get into the bathroom when we accidently lock it._

 _"Spencer get out!" I told her as I laid against the shower wall._

 _"Not until I tell you why Madison knew before you. She was over at the house when my mom came into my room and told me what was going on. I didn't tell her Ashley. She just happened to be there when I found out. If you want to ask her you can." I didn't want to talk with her. With how I feel right now I think I would blow up on her._

 _I poked my head outside the shower curtain and I looked at Spencer sitting on the toilet looking up at me. She looked at my face and then slowly started to look downward. I knew exactly what she was thinking. I closed the shower curtain and I told her I would be out in a few mins. She said ok and let me finish my shower._

 _I knew Spencer was telling me the truth. It truly hurt to hear that Madison knew everything about the women I loved more than me. Yes you can call that jealousy all you want. I don't care because I have every right to want to fight for the one I love._

xxxx

Now I was laying on my bed with Spencer next to me and I was thinking of everything. I'm really tired and I can feel my eyes wanting to shut but I stayed awake to talk with Spencer.

"I'm thinking how much I've missed staying up late with you." I was being completely honest with her and I wanted her to know that she is still the first and last thing I think about when I go to sleep or wake up. I looked over at Spencer and she was already looking at me. I'm telling you right now that it's so easy to fall back into sync with this girl. The fact that I've known her all my life makes things so hard to stay away from her.

Spencer looked down at my lips and back to my eyes. I shouldn't let this happen. I shouldn't be moving closer to her and I definitely shouldn't be kissing her right now.

Those lips, her touch, her smell, everything was driving me crazy. I leaned myself down towards her as I had her hand in my face. I could feel every sensation in my body going crazy because I could remember the feelings I get when Spencer and I would be together. That connection we shared.

"I want you." Spencer whispered in between kisses and I stopped. Spencer's eyes went wide open and I could tell that she didn't know what she had did. What she said wrong?

"You don't want me anymore?" That was far from what I was thinking or feeling because I wanted her badly but only when we were in a better place with each other.

"That's not it at all. I want you completely but I want to be happy. I want to know that we aren't going to get to the point that we are right now. Do you get what I mean?" I moved a piece of her hair behind her ears and she leaned her cheek against my hand. She understood me and I think she agreed with me.

"I can't wait for that day." She smiled at me and I smiled back. I leaned down and pecked her lips once more before I told her that she better get going. I helped her grab her things and I walked her down the stairs to the front door. I didn't go completely outside because I was only in my shirt but I stood by the door and watched her get into her car.

Spencer had promised me that we were going to work this out and we would be back better than ever and I believed every word that she told me. Other than having Madison around her at school because of classes she was going to spend more time with me and less with her. If Madison and I had any problems she was not going to get involved. I was her girlfriend. Her number 1…well next to her family. That's the way it's supposed to be. We aren't 100% right now but I know we will get there.

Slow and Steady, right?

Hmm, I think I know what we should do this weekend…

(A/N: [Gina32 I'm so so sorry to hear about your uncles. I swear life is so weird and crazy all at once. I can't understand it sometimes. I'm truly sorry to hear that…is it weird that the thought of wanting to message you right when I read that to see if you were doing ok. I mean I know you're not your best but it was just an instinct wanting to reach out to ya. The song is by Tatyana Ali "Daydreaming". OMG…CeCe Winans and Whitney Houston. Count on me! I started singing it when I was readying it. No joke I can sing that song with heart! Aww I would sing it to ya if it put a smile on your face I know you're shining down on me from heaven like so many friends we've lost along the way And I know eventually we'll be together One Sweet Day.]

Thank you to everyone reading my story. I was going to make this chpt longer but I decided to make it a 2 parter. I will try to have the next chpt up as soon as I can. Thanks again! R&R)


	8. Chapter 8

**Trapped**

Oct 9, Saturday Morning Part 2

7:12 A.M.

I got up early and grabbed my duffle bag and threw clothes in it. I knew what Spencer and I needed to do something other than being with everyone this weekend. It hit me when she left and I had no doubt in my mind that we needed this.

I quickly got dressed and I grabbed my backpack and I told my mom that I was going out of town with Spencer. Surprisingly she said nothing about it. I told her that I would be back by Monday morning and she told me to be safe. I swear I love how she is so lenient sometimes.

I threw all my stuff in the back of the car and I called Spencer.

"Hey." I could tell that I just woke her up. I didn't mind though because I love her voice in the morning. Man I was so excited about heading out of town with her. I don't know why we didn't do this sooner.

"Grab a bag and fill it with clothes for the weekend. We will be back Monday morning for school. I want us to go and see Papa Carlin before your parents head over there on Monday. We haven't been over there in a while and I would like to spend this time with you and Papa." Spencer was silent for a second but finally responded.

"I think that's a perfect idea. We can stay at Papa and Nana's house while we visit him at the home. I'm so glad you thought of this." I heard that smile in her voice and I loved it. It made me smile from ear to ear.

"Yay. Ok, get ready and I will be there in less than an hour. Tell your parents that we are heading out of town but don't let them know that we are going to see Papa. Let's just keep that to ourselves." Spencer agreed and I got off the phone with her while I drove to the store to get us road trip goodies.

Walmart was empty when I got there and I loved it that way because I was not wanting to deal with everyone and their mommas this morning. I was on a mission and I needed to pick up my girl.

Snacks. Drinks. Spencer's Halloween treat.

My smile was bigger than ever you guys and I can't explain it. I'm walking through the Halloween aisle like a kid thinking of all the treats I'm going to get for Spencer and me. I don't care what anyone says I was back to myself.

Xxxx

"BABY!" Wow, I think I need to chill out. Maybe I shouldn't have drank that second glass of coffee before I left the house this morning because now I was tripping out.

Spencer threw her bags in the trunk and got into the car with me and her face beamed right back at me. Fuck, I love her! I leaned over and I kissed her. Yep, that's right! I wanted a kiss and I made the move to do so. Spencer did not back from me and I was so happy about that.

"I love you." I told her as I parted lips with her and she said the same thing back to me. Ugh, I was so completely excited about this trip. We get to see Papa and spend this time together without anyone that we know around us.

Quality Time!

"You ready?" I asked her as I put my hand on her thigh and my other hand on the steering wheel. She laced her fingers with mine and told me to hit the road.

Your wish is my command.

Xxxx

10:09 A.M.

" _Some girls, feel best in their tiny dresses. Some girls, nothin' but sweatpants, looking like a princess. Some girls, kiss new lips every single night-."_ I was singing my heart out to Hailee Steinfeld when Spencer turned the song on low and gave me that look at the end of that last line.

"So you've been kissing new girls every night?" My mouth dropped and she knew it was a song.

"What! No, not even! Well I mean there was that one girl after my math class…" Spencer hit me on my shoulder and I laughed my ass off.

"Stop it! You joke and so do I. Kind of." Bam! Another wack to my arm. She loved me and my sense of humor. I grabbed her hand and I kissed the inside of her palm. As soon as I moved away from her hand she kissed the top of mine.

"You better not be kissing any other girls." She whispered before I turned the song back up. She was so cute when she was jealous!

Spencer and I had been on the road for the last two hours enjoying the ride and I could remember taking this same trip with her parent's every summer. Man when I think about Spencer and I we've basically spent all our time together. Family functions, family vacations, schools, and sleepovers (love sleepovers). No wonder we had gotten to the place that we did. Well that and her damn best friend Madison. Ok, enough of that Ashley. You're on a road trip with the girl you love. Nothing better than that.

"You want to grab something to eat?" I brought snacks but I wanted real food. We just drove through Westerville and I knew that there was a Cracker Barrel along the way so I told her that we would stop there.

It doesn't matter if we have a 100 IHops or Denny's in the state I will always eat at Cracker Barrel first before those other two. Spencer knew this to be true.

"Cracker Barrel?" She knew me well. I laughed at her question. Well it was more like a statement because there was no other place that I would want to go. Unless it was like lunch or dinner. That's a completely different menu option for me.

"Yes Ma'am." I smiled like an idiot at her and she squeezed my cheeks together. I puckered up my lips and blew her a kiss while paying attention to the road.

CRACKER BARREL!

It's time to eat.

Xxxx

"What are you getting?" I looked at her with my mouth dropped onto the table. Did she really just ask me that question?

"If I have to tell you what I'm ordering right now, I'm done!" Spencer started laughing and I sat there staring at her with disbelief. She said she knew me, she said she loved me.

Ok, I'm going overboard.

"Calm down drama queen." She told me as I lifted up the menu to cover my face and the disgust I had on it.

Real dramatic!

She quickly pulled down the menu and gave me that look that I better stop. That's when I started to laugh. Loved getting her all worked up. It makes my day because I know she loves it too.

"Short stack, biscuit and gravy with sausage patties. Are you going to get something Different than your usual?" Who am I kidding? Spencer loved to try new dishes when she went to restaurants. Especially places she already knew she liked. She said she had to try everything so she could say she did it. I basically tell her to do that so I know exactly what not to get when I go out to eat with her so I don't make the mistake of ordering it as well. Spencer is my designated tester.

"Mmm I think I'll stick with the country fried steak and a side of hash browns." I will be eating off of her plate today. I was starving and we were both going to get food we loved.

"Do you think Papa will be happy to see us?" I asked Spencer as I was taking a drink of my orange juice. It's been a little over five years since we've been up there. He came to visit with Spencer's Uncle Scott two years ago for Thanksgiving but it wasn't the same. Papa definitely looked tired. I know we should have been up there sooner but with Senior year and then going to college. We let everything get in the way. I was feeling like crap for letting that stop us.

"Mom came out and said that he wasn't doing so well. I really hope that he knows who we are and the Alzheimer's hasn't completely taking everything away from him." Hearing Spencer say that really got to me and I could feel my eyes water.

"He'll remember us babe. He will." Spencer reached over the table and squeezed my hand. I was so glad we were there for each other. Shortly after our talk food had showed up and we grubbed. Ok I grubbed on both my plate and Spencer's. I couldn't help it. I was starving and everything that was on the table had my mouth watering.

Before we left Cracker Barrel we walked around the little store in the beginning of the restaurant and I wanted to grab some items. I grabbed some old school candy and I got an Ohio University t-shirt. I grabbed Spencer an Ohio University blanket and a stuffed teddy bear. I'm sure we would have gotten more if it wasn't for all OSU gear here. I swear the whole store was for Ohio State but my poor Ohio University had a small area for our college pride. It's alright because I will rep my school all day every day!

"Ready to hit that road baby?" I asked her as soon as we got back to the car and I grabbed some stuff in the back trunk for us to have up front. I grabbed her a water and the bag of goodies I purchased this morning in the Halloween section for her.

"Let's do this!" She blurted out when we got into the car. I leaned over the passenger side and I kissed her. You have to kiss your girl when you get into the car. It's tradition. Ok it's tradition for us.

Cleveland here we come!

(A/N: Mariah Carey, Joe, and 98 Degrees! Man I totally forgot about that song until you wrote it! I've been listening to it over and over again! I forgot how much I loved it! I hope you're doing ok or at least as good as can be. I'm glad you enjoy the story and everyone out there. It means a lot to get reviews letting me know you like the chpt! Well you know what to do…R&R. If I had one wish (girl) I'd wish you next to me.)


	9. Chapter 9

**Trapped**

Oct 9, Saturday Afternoon Part 3

2:19 P.M.

Make it stop! Please, make it stop!

 _"Iiiiiiiiiiiii Willllllll Alwayssssss Loveeeee Youuuuu. Iiiiiiiii Willlll Alwaysssss Loveeeee Youuuuuu!"_ Baby has been singing Whitney Houston for the last hour and even though I love her to death I can't handle the loud, off key, "Singing" she does.

She stopped and looked at me. I quickly turned down the volume and the silence was heavenly on my ear drums. Yes I know I'm extremely dramatic. We've already established that.

"What's wrong?" Spencer looked at me when I turned down the volume. Quickly thinking of why I turned down the volume.

"Oh, no reason. I just knew that we were almost getting to Papas retirement place. So I turned it off. Sorry baby." I blew her a kiss and she shrugged it off and looked out the window. Man I dodged a beating there. My ears can take only so much suffering. I'm a horrible girlfriend.

I turned into the Larchwood Village Retirement Community and found a spot to park. The parking lot was packed. It looked like there were a lot of people here seeing their loved ones. Spencer grabbed the bag of goodies for Papa from the trunk and we headed inside.

At the front desk the nurse asked us who we were visiting and I let her know it was George Carlin. We knew what room he was in but they were checking everyone in this weekend. The nurse had an orderly escort us to his room and told us that he would return from an appointment with his Dr. in a few minutes. Once we got into the room it was dark and I definitely didn't like the vibe for Papa.

"What are you doing babe?" Spencer asked me once I started to open up his curtains and opened the window.

"He doesn't need to be in the dark and can definitely use some fresh air in here." Spencer shook her head and knew I was making sure Papa was being taken cared of. I didn't know how bad he was doing but I'm sure it had to be bad enough to get the Carlin's to drive up here to take care of things. The thought of losing Papa really got me down but I wasn't going to show Spencer that. I wanted to be strong for her even though she's the rock in this relationship.

"Thank you for suggesting we come here this weekend. It's been a long time since I've been here and other than being with you this is my second home. I don't know how to feel about the fact that Papa is really sick." Spencer stood next to his bed telling me how she felt and I knew exactly what she meant. I hated to see her like this. I walked over to her and I wrapped my arms around her. Spencer gripped onto me tight and I knew she wanted to cry but she wasn't going to let herself while she was here.

"I love you so much." Spencer whispered in my ear and my heart skipped a beat. She did this magical thing to me when we were together.

"Uhhh huhhh. Am I in the right room or can this be my two beautiful grandchildren?" Spencer and I parted ways and we see the nurse rolling Papa Carlin in the room. His voice made my smile grow big. There was something about these Carlin's that made me feel so loved. Spencer walked over to him and gave him a hug and Papa looked over at me.

"Are you waiting for an invitation? Come give me a hug." I couldn't help but laugh out loud thinking how his comments and jokes always crack me up even if it was for the smallest thing. I walked over to the other side of his wheelchair and I wrapped my arms around the both of them.

"What are you two doing up here?" Papa asked us as soon as we backed up from his wheelchair. I sat on the edge of his bed and Spencer sat on the chair that was directed across from him.

"We wanted to come visit you." Spencer smiled and tried to look convincing but he wasn't having it.

"Lies!" He can be loud sometimes but he never gets mad with us.

"The Dr. called your mother didn't he?" He already knew about everything. He knew he was sick but he was in denial about it all.

"Yes they did. Why didn't you tell anyone how you were doing?" Spencer wanted to know why he was being so stubborn and especially with his family.

"I live on my own so I want to die alone. You two have your whole lives ahead of you and I want you to live it just like your Nana and I did. She would be so proud of you both if she was here." That comment right there broke my heart. Yes it's been a long time since we've seen him but it didn't mean that we didn't love him any less. Spencer and I should have made more time to get up here. I was starting to feel like crap about the situation.

Spencer got on him about that comment about dying alone and it was like watching a boxing match when it came to two stubborn Carlin's. Kind of entertaining in a way. We sat there and talked for a few hours. We even had dinner with him when it was time for Papa to eat. It felt so good to hear the stories from when we were smaller and how he knew that we were meant to be together. Literally what grandparent tells you that now in days? Nana and Papa have always been supportive of us and I never felt like I was scared to be myself. From the start I've always been family to them all.

Xxxx

07:14 P.M.

Spencer took Papa out for his nightly stroll outside and I sat in the room feeling my eyes getting heavy. I've been up for early this morning and I can feel my body wanting to stop and sleep. Just a little nap won't be bad while they take a walk around the facility. I swear I will be ready once they get back.

"ASHLEY!" Spencer's voice rang through my ears and I literally jumped out of my skin in the chair.

"What? What?" I looked around the room and I totally fell asleep in the chair. How long had they been gone?

"You need to wake up. Papa is going to get to sleep here in a second." I laid my face in my hands and it was the hardest thing to wake my ass up at the moment.

Got. To. Get. Up.

"You're staying at the house, right?" Papa asked us as the orderly came into the room to help Papa into his pajamas and bed.

"Yeah, if that's ok." I looked at him and I swear if I was near him he would have probably swatted me for making such a stupid comment.

"Child you better believe its ok. The Carlin House is your home. Never forget it." I smiled at his comment and I got out of the chair and I went to give him a hug and kiss goodbye. Spencer and I both let his know that we would be here tomorrow to spend some more time with him before we head home for school on Monday.

Once in the car I had Spencer drive us to the house because I was dead tired. I laid my head back against the seat and Spencer looked at me with a smile on her face.

"I don't know how I found my soulmate at such a young age but I am truly lucky to have you in my life baby!" I smiled at her trying to keep my eyes opened while looking at her. I placed my hand on her thigh and she leaned down and kissed me before my eyes completely closed shut.

Damn I need to get some sleep so I can enjoy this so much more.

"Wake up babe. We're at Papas and Nanas." My head jolted up from the seat and I looked around checking out the surroundings. They look like they've had someone come and do the yard. I could totally remember when Spencer and I use to run around this place chasing each other.

I got out of the car and grabbed our bags from the trunk. Spencer walked up to the front door and opened it up for me. As soon as I walked in I could tell that the house had been closed up for a long while. I placed our bags inside our room and I started to open up the windows.

"I was thinking the same thing." Spencer said as she saw me opening up the windows in the living room. So we went through the house and opened them all up. It was a little chilly outside but it was nothing we couldn't handle. I grabbed some clothes from my bag and I yelled at Spencer that I was going to take a shower but I didn't hear anything from her so I figured she was doing something. As I was walking into the bathroom in the hall way I was about to shut the door behind me when Spencer stops me from shutting the door. She scared me for a second but after seeing her in front of me I was no longer scared.

"Everything ok?" Spencer didn't look away from me when she closed the door behind her. I stood there watching her slowly unzipping her pants in front of me. She removed the shirt from her body and I was in a trance thinking of her beautiful body in front of me.

"Babe." I finally let slip from my mouth as she came towards as she turned around and spoke so softly to me.

"Will you help me with my bra?" My hands started from the top of her shoulders as I slowly made my way down her back as I placed kisses on her bare skin in front of me. I unlatched her bra strap and I slip it off of her. Spencer turned around and I let my eyes wander. Spencer was so gorgeous.

"We need to take off your clothes now." I didn't hesitate for one second as I started to take my clothes off in front of her and she had the cutest smile on her face. I loved her beyond words and I wouldn't want to share this with anyone else. Spencer and I made our way into the shower as I turned the warm water on. I stood there under the water as Spencer grabbed my body and brought it to her.

"You're so fucking sexy." Spencer whispered against my lips tight before I pushed her against the wall and I kissed her hard. Both our hands found each other's bodies as we explored remembering what spots made us feel so alive.

Every time I would hear Spencer moan in my mouth it drove me insane and it made me want to hear it more and more.

"Don't stop." Spencer pleaded with me as she gripped onto my body trying to bring me closer to her. I placed my knee in between her legs and felt the heat from the water and her center.

"Never." I whispered one last time.

(A/N: Gina32-It was actually from Faith Evans Never going to let you go. I'm actually stumped with your song lol. Sorry everyone for the late post. Work has been taking up my time. Well hopefully you all enjoyed the post. More to come…R&R Come here baby Sometimes I just wanna dance withcha)


	10. Chapter 10

**Trapped**

Oct 10, Sunday.

2:11 A.M.

I've been laying here with Spencer curled up to me in bed thinking about what we shared in the shower. Of course it didn't end there it just went to the room but I'll keep that to myself. It's just crazy to think that Spencer and I weren't together a few days ago. It makes me angry and sad at the same time. I watched her sleep and lightly snoring in my ear and I loved every moment of it. I pushed aside a piece of her blonde hair and I kissed her forehead.

Sleep well beautiful.

Xxxx

8:34 A.M.

"ASHLEY!" My head jumped off the pillow as I heard Spencer yell my name. I looked around the room and she was nowhere to be found.

"SPENCER?" I yelled back. It was like we were playing a game of Marco Pollo with each other.

"Get your butt up." Spencer came walking into the room with my big shirt on and her hair up in a bun. I smiled as she came jumping onto the bed and I quickly covered myself with the blanket. With no hesitation she came crawling under the blankets to get me. I couldn't help but laugh and yell because she was tickling me on my sides. One of my weak spots.

"Baby! I can't breathe." She stopped as she straddled me on the bed with her hands on her hips. I laid there trying my best to catch my breath. I placed my hands on her thighs as I grabbed ahold of her and brought myself up in a sitting position.

"Thank you for last night." I told her as I ran my arms up and down her back. I leaned in as she wrapped her arms around my neck and I kissed her lips thinking of last night.

"I should be thanking you for last night." I turned red and buried my head into her chest while squeezing her body into mine.

"Get up beautiful. I made you breakfast." My eyes met hers and my smile grew across my face. I knew exactly what she had made me. Her Nana had made us blueberry pancakes every Saturday when we were at the house for the weekend. It never failed with Nana Carlin, she always made them for us. Personally I think it's because she knew that I loved them so much.

"Pancakes?" I asked her. She gave me the smile and I jumped out of bed almost knocking Spencer off the bed. She yelled at me but I knew she was fine. All she has to do is dust herself off and get back up again.

Ha ha ha. I crack myself up sometimes.

Xxxx

Breakfast was great and I made sure to clean the dishes and the kitchen after we were both done because that is our thing. Whoever cooks does not have to clean. I think it's only fair. Spencer loved the rule as well, so when we get our own place we knew how everything was going to go. After breakfast was finished with we got ready to go and see Papa. Hopefully he wouldn't be too busy with his scheduled appointments with his Doctors today.

"Did you call Papa and let him know that we were heading over to visit with him some more?" I asked Spencer as soon as we got into the car. Spencer was looking through her phone and I sat there waiting for her response.

"Yeah he knows that we will be there in an hour." An hour? What were we going to do for an hour?

"What are we doing before that?" Spencer didn't say anything but she did turn on her GPS and we followed where Siri wanted to takes us. Spencer was being very sneaky.

I like it!

I sat in the car and I laced our hands together while I let Spencer take us on an adventure. Looking at her concentrate on the road made me smile thinking of her and how beautiful she is. Well not only beautiful but also intelligent beyond words. This girl gets some awesome grades other than myself. Ok, I'm not that bad but I could definitely study a little bit more.

We were in the car no longer than 15-20 mins tops when Spencer pulled over and parked on Franklin St.

Franklin St.

Franklin Castle.

"Are going to where I think we're going?" I asked her as I was sitting up in my seat and I was now ready to jump out of the car to check out the outside of the Castle. Story goes that it is one of the most haunted place in Cleveland. Of course it's all stories and we've never experienced it for ourselves. It has gone through many owners since 1880 when it was built by Hannes Tiedemann. As time went on his family started to die off in the house, including his wife. From then on it went from owner to owner adding on to the spooky tails of Tiedemann's baby's crying at night, along with his wife in black haunting the place. Papa Carlin would tell us stories of him walking by when he was a kid hearing kids in the area but never actually seeing any kids around.

"I thought we could check out the area and see if you can see or hearing anything." I smiled at my girlfriend and I jumped out of the car. Spencer got out of the car and came over to my side as I hugged her tight in my arms. I loved that she supported me and my love for ghost stories and anything that had to do with the paranormal.

We walked about a block away and we came to the Iron gated Victorian. I swear I felt like my mouth was wide open looking at this big Castle in front of me. Spencer stood right next to me as I could feel her body near mine. I thought it was cute how she would get nervous around spooky stuff. She will deal with it for me but I knew that it wasn't her cup of tea.

My girlfriend was a trooper.

"Wouldn't it be awesome if we could tour the place?" I looked at the Castle as I looked at all the windows surrounding this place. I believe the people say there's about 80 windows on this place. That was beyond crazy to me. I started to walk up to the gate to touch the handle when it literally opened up.

It was unlocked?

I turned around to look at Spencer with big eyes and excitement on my face but I could see the opposite on hers. Spencer pulled on my jacket letting me know that she didn't feel comfortable with this.

"Baby, we have to go on the grounds." I told her as I couldn't keep my excitement inside.

"This doesn't feel right." Spencer voiced her opinion to me as I grabbed her hand and I started to slowly walk onto the grounds. We had to do this.

"EXCUSE ME!" A deep voiced yelled over the both of us and we jumped away from the gate and into each other's arms.

Who the fuck was that!?

An older guy in a black suit came from around the trees on the side of the Castle and he did not look friendly. I swear I was trying to catch my breath still. Spencer was holding onto me from behind and I could feel her heart beat pounding out of her chest like mine.

"You kids need to stay the hell away from here! Every damn year we get people wanting to see the Franklin Castle and cause nothing but trouble. Get the hell out of here before I call the cops on you! GET!" He yelled one last time as he kept going on and on at us as we stood there until Spencer grabbed my hand and started dragging us back to the car. I couldn't believe that we almost had a chance to go on the grounds of the Franklin Castle.

Aiden was going to be one jealous son of a bitch!

"We almost made it on the grounds baby!" I told her as we were back to the car and leaning against it. I leaned against her as she had her hands pressed against her face. That guy freaked her out.

"We could have got in trouble Ash." If old man Jeffrey wasn't there than we would have been fine.

"Everything's ok baby. We didn't get in trouble and we are good. Look at me, please." I pulled her hands down and I replaced them when my hands.

"I promise I wouldn't let anything happen to you." I leaned into her and kissed her lips. Spencer wrapped her around my neck and gripped on tight. She got scared and I felt bad but it was definitely a rush for me.

Xxxx

1:46 P.M.

"What have you two been up to this morning?" Papa had asked us as we were sitting with him as he was eating his late lunch outside. He apparently didn't want to eat until we got there. I was drinking a coffee and Spencer was eating on a sandwich I bought before we got here.

"Well we went to go see-." Spencer kicked me under the table and I flinched.

"We went to lake before we came over here." Spencer lied and I knew that she had a reason behind it. Papa never wanted us to go anywhere near Franklins. Even though he would tell us stories about the place only meant that he wanted to scare us so we would never venture over there. However, he didn't know how strong my love for the paranormal was. Spencer was only saving my ass with Papa.

"Yeah the water was beautiful this morning." I went along with the lie even though I was going to talk to her about kicking me so hard later on.

"I'm glad to hear that you two are having a great time. Have you had a chance to go and see my love?" When Papa brought up Nana it broke my heart. Their love was something I strived for with Spencer and I.

"We haven't." Spencer told him and he sat there looking out in the open. I could tell that he was thinking of her. That just made me think.

"Papa, do you want to go and visit Nana?" I asked him as they both looked over to me and besides us showing up to see Papa that was the first I had seen his face light up.

"I'm not sure they will let me leave." Oh they were going to let him leave for a couple of hours even if I had to throw a big ass fit.

"Let me worry about that." Papa shook her head and Spencer didn't say anything to me. She knew I wanted to make Papa happy and I was going to do what I can to make it happen.

I walked out of the room and went to go find his Doctors. As soon as I found someone I asked them to give him an pass to get off the grounds for a couple of hours. I swear they wanted to fight it because of his condition but I used that as a reason to get out and do something before he didn't have that opportunity anymore. I wasn't trying to make it sound like Papa wasn't going to make it but I've learned that anything can happen at any time. I wanted Papa to see Nana even if it was only her gravesite.

Xxxx

"I can't believe you got them to let him out for a few hours." Spencer was whispering to me as we were pushing Papa in the wheelchair out to Nana's gravesite.

"I told them that I wanted him to have a chance to get out before he didn't have a chance anymore." Spencer's eyes glossed over and I hated that I made her think that about Papa. Spencer lean over and kissed my cheek and whispered in my ear.

"Thank you."

As soon as we got to Nana's site I saw Papa's hands start to shake. I grabbed a hold of one of his hands and Spencer noticed and grabbed a hold of other one. Papa squeezed both of our hands and started to talk to Nana.

"Hi Beautiful."

(A/N: Traci Spencer and I liked it as well! Yes you are right about Keri Hilson! LOL I've been slacking a lot lately and I'm sorry for that. I'm getting ready to start a new job so I've been going through the process. It's a job I've been wanting for a while now so I'm very excited! How are you? How's school and work? Thank you to everyone who's still sticking with the story. I will get back into gear soon. R&R Yeah, that's my girl in the passenger seat windows down, dancing around, causing a scene.)


	11. Chapter 11

**Trapped**

Oct 12, Monday

3:00 A.M.

 _RING RING_

"Noooooo." I moaned out as my arm reached over and turned off the alarm on the phone.

"Do we have to go back today?" Spencer laid her head on my back and even though I loved being here with her I knew that we had to go back. Unfortunately, that is where our lives are.

"I wish we could stay here but we have to go back home. Besides it looks like your parents and my parents just found out there we weren't in Athens anymore. You mom and my parents both blew up my phone while we were sleeping last night." I handed Spencer the phone and she looked at the messages and then she reached over to her phone. She had the same messages as me. I mean I know we both still live at home but that didn't mean that we had to tell them everything that we did or wanted to do.

Right?

"We better get up and head home." I got up from bed and I sat there at the edge tired. This was going to be a long drive home.

As soon as we were all done Spencer and I put the house back to the way it was and we jumped into the car so we could get on the road and try to make it to our morning class. We would deal with our parents after school. However, Spencer was going to have to talk to her parent's on the phone because they were heading up here while we're heading back home.

"Coffee?" I asked Spencer as I backed out of the drive way and headed for the highway.

"Yes, please." Spencer smiled wide and I thought it was the cutest thing ever. I was kind of shocked she was so awake this early. I wouldn't mind going back to sleep that's for sure.

Spencer and I rolled through Starbucks and then we got onto the road that was heading us back home.

Until next time Cleveland.

Xxxx

"Babe, I really do not want to go into class." Spencer and I were finally home and in the parking lot of school. Spencer had 15 minutes until she has to go and I have 30 mins. I was trying to take a power nap before that but Spencer was not letting me have that. If she couldn't nap than neither could I.

I swear she could be so sweet, sometimes.

Not.

Spencer leaned over the consul and laid her head on my shoulder. I leaned my head on hers and we both closed our eyes for a second when two sets of pounding came on both sides of our windows. My head jumped up and Spencer jumped up from my shoulder. We looked at the windows and then back at each other.

Aiden and Madison. Today was going to be a long day for us. I can feel it in my bones.

Xxxx

12:23 P.M.

"Shut the fuck up! You did not almost go to Franklins Castle?" Aiden and I were sitting in the cafeteria eating while waiting for our next class. I was telling him the whole story about walking in the gate but getting yelled at as soon as we step foot on the grounds.

"Swear! Just ask Spencer. She took me there before we went to go see Papa." I was taking a sip of my drink when he asked the main question.

"Are you and Spencer back together?" My eyes met his. I smiled and I looked down at sandwich.

"We did a lot of talking and this weekend we definitely needed. Yes we might be in trouble with our parent's but that's ok with me because every minute I spent with Spencer this weekend made me remember why I fell in love with her. Now keep your psycho girlfriend away from her and we should be good." Aiden's face dropped and I laughed my ass off.

Seconds later Spencer and Madison came walking up to the table. Spencer sat next to me and leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I had my eyes on Madison and she was doing the same towards me. Spencer leaned over and whispered into my ear.

"I promise I'm not going to let things get out of hand like before but can we be civil Ash?" I left Madison's view and I looked at Spencer's face and she didn't want things to get the way they were before and I completely agreed.

"You come first and you always will." I smiled at her comment and I grabbed her face and kissed her.

"We're eating here!" Madison pipped up and pissing me off but before I could say anything Spencer spoke up.

"Shut up Madison!" Yes, there's my girl! I was so fucking in love with her. Madison did not say anything after that. I could feel myself beaming at the fact that Spencer made sure her best friend knew that she couldn't act like a bitch to me.

"I have to get going everyone but I will see you after your last class beautiful." I got up from my seat and I kissed the top of Spencer's head and I walked away from the table. I grabbed my phone as I was walking out of the cafeteria and I texted Spencer.

 _Thank you so much beautiful! I love you!_

Xxxx

"You both should have told us that you were heading up to Cleveland. Personally I don't like that you went at all but it already happened. If you both expect us to treat you both like adults than you have to take responsibility for your actions. What if something had happened while you were on the road?" Spencer and I were sitting in the living room while my mom was giving us a lecture on leaving town without telling anyone where we were going. Spencer was getting the lecture too because her parents were gone and my mom is like her mom too. Spencer was lucky, she got to get scolded twice in one day. Once in person and the other on the phone from her parent's.

"We're sorry we didn't say where we were heading but we needed this time to get away and we both wanted to see Papa. We promise we will be more responsible next time and let everyone know." I told mom as I was sitting on the other couch with Spencer next to me.

"I'm sorry Christine. I promise Ash and I won't do that again." Mom looked at me and then backed to Spencer.

"Ok. Spencer make sure to call your parent's before you go to sleep and Ashley your father wants you to call him before you go to sleep as well." We both said ok.

"I'll get dinner started and I'll call you both down when it's done." Loved when mom cooked. I started for the stairs and Spencer was on my heels. As soon as we got to my room I jumped on my bed and if I wasn't so hungry I would completely pass out right now.

"Your mother was nothing compared to how bad my mother is going to chew my ass off. Screw that we are both going to be on the phone because I am not going to be the only one to go down for this one." Spencer slapped my ass and I yelped so loud that I think the whole house heard me. My head shot up from my pillow and I looked over at Spencer as I rubbed my ass. That one hurt.

"Are you taking a shower first?" I asked her because I was not going to get off this bed any time soon.

"Yes ma'am. Are you going to miss me tonight?" I finally sat up on the bed and looked at her confused.

"What do you mean? Where you going?" Spencer was getting her cloths ready for the shower.

"I'm going to be staying in the guest room while I'm here." Was she being serious right now?

"The hell you are! You're staying in here with me. Why would you be staying in there for? Shut up and get your ass in the shower." Spencer laughed and I knew she was just trying to get me worked up. She succeeded because I was up and ready to chew nails.

Xxxx

Shower was awesome. Dinner was great. Now lying in bed with Spencer curled up in my arms was perfect! We were watching a movie before we both passed out when Spencer's phone goes off.

 _Ring Ring_

"It's the parent's. Are you ready for this?" Spencer sat up in bed and I did the same thing as I leaned my head onto her shoulder getting ready to talk with them.

Well here goes nothing.

'Hi mom."

(A/N: Gina32- Well I had to stump you and throw in some country. Yes your music soulmate loves some country too hahaha! Well I'm going to stop apologizing because I feel like I keep repeating myself over and over again about my writing being so late but I've been busy and tired Don't hate me! How did the hair turn out? How was the rest of your weekend? Well this girl is 2 years behind you. Lol Thank you everyone who is still reading. Taking me some time but I'm still writing. This chpt was a filler but some good stuff coming up. R&R Thanks again.)


	12. Chapter 12

**Trapped**

Oct 12, Tuesday.

6:12 A.M.

How evil am I if I prank my girlfriend?

Very? Ok, I can live with that. I've been awake for the last 30 minutes trying to set this all up without waking Spencer up. She looks peaceful as she sleeps there curled up on my side of the bed.

Her alarm goes off in 10 minutes and I'm trying to get everything done. I set up the camera on the dresser and I know she will be pissed at me but I can deal with her getting mad for the day. She knows I do this out of love and the love I have for her.

Maybe I should have the police on speed dial?

Just in case.

My phone started buzzing in my hand. I looked down at it and Aiden was calling. I was wondering when he was finally going to call. I slowly walked out of the bedroom and made it down the hall so I could talk to him on the phone.

"Are you all set up?" He asked me as soon as I picked up the phone.

"Yes. Lucky I had my phone on silent otherwise you would have woke her up. I'm recording everything so I'll show you later on. I'm pretty sure I'll be single again so save me room at the table." Aiden laughed his ass off and I hung up the phone. He thought I was kidding but I was being dead serious.

I walked back to the room and I stood there looking at everything that I had just did to my girlfriend but to be honest I'm sure it's going to be a great laugh to everyone else. I looked at my watch and back at my clocks that were all set up around the room and they were all set to go off.

All 20 of them!

I pushed record on the camera and on my phone. I was going to make sure that I had both angles of the room once this goes off. Man I was feeling bad but I was also excited!

Its official, I'm going to hell.

5…4…3…2…1!

Every clock went off in the room blaring in Spencer's ear and her body went jumping out of bed screaming as her head and face were covered in shaving cream. I couldn't help but to laugh as I stood by the bathroom door filming it.

"ASHLEY!"

Oh shit!

Xxxx

"Will you tell Ashley that she needs to get her own lunch today because she no longer has a girlfriend?" Spencer was talking through Aiden to get to me.

Spencer yelled at me for an hour as she was getting ready for school this morning and I was cleaning the big mess that I made. She basically told me that I was sleeping in the guest room after I cleaned up the mess that I made in my bed. Well her bed now. I was banned from the room until she said otherwise.

"Tell Spencer that I don't want to eat anything." Aiden turned to talk to Spencer and she basically reached over him to talk to me.

"You need to eat!" She was very demanding.

"Nope. Not until you forgive me for playing the prank on you." Spencer huffed and puffed on the other side of Aiden and I couldn't help but laugh because she was so cute when she was angry at me. It wasn't the real angry but I knew that I was still in trouble with her.

"I guess you'll be starving. I think your mom is making your favorite too." Son of a bitch!

Xxxx

I was sitting in my last class not paying attention to anything while texting Spencer when a burst of cold air whipped by me. My head shot up and I thought maybe someone was walking through the back door but there was no one there.

Where the hell did that breeze come from?

Goosebumps spread all over my body and I shook in my seat. That was some creepy shit.

" _Baby, I think a ghost just went through my body."_ I texted Spencer.

" _Stop with your jokes right now Ash. I'm still mad at you._ _"_ I was trying to be serious with her but she wasn't believing anything that I had to say because of my pranks. I guess I didn't blame her for that.

As soon as I finished my class I left in a hurry and I went to my car. Just feeling that cold air go through my body creeped me the fuck out even though I love that shit. Maybe if I was expecting it than it would be different but the fact that it came out of nowhere I was creeped out. Spencer had her car today because she left in a hurry because she was pissed. So I drove to school by myself.

I ran to the store before she got home and I picked up a bouquet of her favorite flowers and her favorite candy. I wanted to put it on the bed for her so she would have it when she got home. I doubt it was going to get me out of the dog house but it was definitely a start.

She couldn't stay mad at me forever. Could she?

I was driving to the store from school when a black cat came darting out into the road and I swerved to miss it as I slammed on the brakes. My hands were dripping the wheel tight and I was breathing heavily trying to calm myself down. I looked around for the cat and he was nowhere to be found.

What the fuck was going on today?

I swear if I believed in superstitions than I would be worried right now but instead I was just nervous that I wasn't going to make it back to the house before Spencer does.

Xoxo

I had made sure that the room was cleaned and the clocks were gone. I placed the flowers and candy on the bed and started to walk down the stairs so I could wait for Spencer to get here when I slipped on the bottom step of the stairs. My feet buckled underneath me and I body went back on the stairs.

Fuck!

My mom must of heard me fall on the wood floors because she came running around the corner from the kitchen and I was laying there in pain looking up at her from the floor.

"Ashley. What the hell happened? Are you ok?" She started to help me up when the front door started to open up and Spencer was standing there with her backpack in her hand. She looked at me and then to my mom.

"Babe? You ok?" She set her stuff down and my mom continued to help me up and I Spencer came to the other side of me helping me as well.

"Yeah I'm ok. Just sore. I don't know what it was but my knee buckled and I went fall to the floor on my back. I think my pride hurt's more though." They both helped me to the living room and my mom went back to the kitchen to finish with dinner. Spencer started to walk away from me when I was sitting on the couch.

"Baby!" I was being needy now.

Spencer turned around and looked at me with her hands on her hips. Could she look any cuter? I think not.

"Can I have a back massage tonight?" I tried to give her my pouty bottom lip but she wasn't having it.

"How is that going to happen Ashley if you're staying in the guest room?" My mouth dropped, and Spencer walked away laughing. She was evil.

This is why we belong together.

As soon as mom finished dinner she called us both to the kitchen as I was walking there with a limp in my walk. Spencer came around the corner from the stairs and sat down next to me at the table. I was waiting to hear a thank you or something for the flowers but she didn't say anything.

Shit, I was really deep in it this time.

"Did you like your flowers?" I asked her as I reached for the food in front of her.

"I was thinking of giving them to Madison tomorrow." My head shot up and I couldn't believe she just said that to me.

"WHAT?!" Spencer's evil smile spread across her face and I was not having that.

"I swear if you-." Spencer stopped me with a kiss and I knew that she was playing with me. My face froze as she backed away from me.

"I love them. Now eat." Yes ma'am.

(A/N: Gina32-I'm so so sorry for the delay! Started the new job and haven't really been me lately. I'm really sorry to hear about your brother in law and your fam that has to see him in that state now. It's got to be really rough and I wouldn't know how to handle that. I hope you're doing ok with everything. Trust I missed you too. When I get lost in my head I kind of close myself off. I'm sorry. I'm slacking on my music to you and I promise I will think of a song next time around. Xoxo Thank you to everyone whos still reading, and I'm sorry for the delays as well. Hope you enjoyed the chpt. It felt like a filler and I'm thinking of what is to come. Have a great night.)


	13. Chapter 13

**Trapped**

Oct. 13, Wednesday.

"How was the spare room last night?" I was laying on my back looking at the ceiling when Spencer came into my room to wake me up.

Apparently, she wasn't lying about me sleeping in the spare room.

"Fabulous!" I put my hands behind my head and looked up at her with a smile. Spencer smiled back at me and shook her head as she started to walk away.

"Get up! We need to get coffee before we head to school today." I rolled over on the bed and grunted into my pillow. I was not wanting to go to school today but I knew that I had a quiz.

I jumped out of bed and got into the shower.

Xoxo

"I can't be late today." This is Spencer telling me as we are waiting in the line to grab our coffee. I told her we should of went through the drive thru but no she wanted to come in and see what treats were baked this morning.

"We won't. Just pick your breakfast and coffee so we can head back on the road." Spencer leaned down and kissed my cheek as I stood there trying to stay positive for her.

"I love you." She whispers out and it made my cheeks turn a bright red.

"Next!" I was thrown out of my thoughts as we were next.

Spencer ordered what she wanted and I grabbed myself a coffee. I wasn't really that hungry this morning and I wanted to make this as fast as possible. Just as I was sitting there with Spencer, Madison walked into the café. I swear she had to let everyone in that building know that she was there.

Ugh!

"It's my favorite person and Ashley." Madison gave me a dirty look and walked on the other side of Spencer. I swear she was lucky I wasn't in the mood to start a bitch fight because I promise you I would not let her get away with that shit.

"Cut it out Maddie. Grabbing breakfast?" Ugh, I hated that nickname for her. I sat there as they continued to talk to each other and I waited for our order.

Please hurry up! Please hurry up!

I swear I feel like I should be chanting this right now in hopes that our order would be called and I could get the hell away from Madison.

"I'm meeting Aiden here and we are getting breakfast." Hmm, I wouldn't mind this conversation next to me if I had my best friend right next to me talk to too. Spencer and Madison kept on with their conversation and I stood there looking around for any signs of Aiden.

"ASHLEY!" Orders done! I swear I think I ran to the counter grabbing our coffees and food.

"Babe, we have to get going." Spencer kept talking and I stood there with our stuff. Might I add my hands were full and I really wanted her to grab her stuff.

"BABE!" Spencer turned around with a mad face. She wasn't the only one who was irritated.

Spencer turned back to Madison and I took the stuff and walked out the door. If she wanted to be late than she can be late but I wasn't going to stand there and look like an idiot while my girlfriend ignored me. Just as I was putting my stuff in the car Aiden came riding through on his bike. I was going to blame him for his girlfriend making my girlfriend late this morning. Couldn't he make other plans at a different café this morning?

"What's up? I didn't know you were going to be here this morning." The same can go for you and your girlfriend buddy.

As soon as he noticed my face expression he stopped talking.

"Please tell my girlfriend that I'm waiting for her in the car when she is done talking to your girlfriend and next time make sure and text me and let me know so I don't have to run into her." Aiden immediately threw up his hands and started to walk towards the café.

For some reason I had a feeling that I was going to be the one to blame that Spencer ends up late for school today. I can feel it in my bones.

Xxxx

"She's going to kill me when she sees me walking in with a coffee." That's not my fault. I'm so glad she couldn't hear what I was thinking but I swear sometimes she looked at me and knew exactly what was running through my head.

I've been silent this whole car ride to school and Spencer hasn't mentioned anything to me. However, she has gone on and on about Madison and her last class she has with her today. Some project or something. I can't tell you anymore about it because I closed my ears once she said Madison's name.

I swear I'm a good girlfriend. I mean I didn't leave her at the café. That has to count for something, right?

"You walking with me?" Spencer turned to me and I kept looking out the window at the grass and the wind had definitely picked up within the last hour. I'm so glad I grabbed my hoodie this morning.

"Ashley." I turned to her.

"Huh?" Spencer rolled her eyes and leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. She grabbed her stuff and was out the door. I guess I wasn't going to be walking with her to class. I glanced at the clock in my car and I had 10 mins to spare.

Ha ha ha.

Xxxx

"Would you like to explain to me why we are heading out of town this weekend with you and Spencer?" My head jumped up from the table in the library and I looked over at Aiden as if he was talking a foreign language. What the hell did he mean that we were going out of town with him and HER?!

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I had my books in front of me and I was trying to do a quick review of the chpts I was going to have a quiz on.

"Spencer and Madison came up with it this morning when you left them talking in the café!" My face I'm sure looked lost in space and I didn't know where the fuck this came from because Spencer knew things weren't going with Madison and I.

"Your girlfriend and my girlfriend made a trip for all of us this weekend in Pittsburgh." What the hell was in Pittsburgh? What was Spencer thinking? I looked down at my phone and I started to text her because I knew she was in class and wouldn't answer the phone.

" _What is Aiden talking about a trip this weekend?"_

I sat there with Aiden across from me and I waited for her text message.

" _Oh now you want to hear what I have to say?"_

Of course I would get a message like that from her. I didn't have an attitude this morning, I just didn't want to be near Madison's face. Is that too much to ask for? The way I was feeling right now I'd rather not go at all. If Spencer wants to make plans for a trip without me than she can go without me.

Xxxx

My quiz was a bust and I was pissed off. I tried my best to concentrate and all I had was anger. Am I being dramatic? I didn't want to feel like this but the more time I spent with Madison the more I wanted to rip her face off.

Too far?

Never!

"Where's Spencer at honey?" I was laying on the couch and I hadn't heard from her since this afternoon and our quick convo on why she didn't tell me about the trip. Apparently she did but I was so zoned out because I was pissed off at her for ignoring me about leaving.

"Not sure. Either still at school or with Madison." Mom looked at me with her disapproving face and then she went on to tell me that I needed to stop arguing with Spencer over Madison.

What the fuck was up with everyone wanting me to be friends with Madison?! I was tired of being the bad guy.

A second later Spencer came through the front door. Mom nudged me to go and talk with her but I continued to lay there and look at my phone. Spencer walked past the living room and went straight upstairs.

I'm just going to lay here and forget about everything.

 _Ring Ring_

" _We need to talk."_

I knew that text message was coming.

A/N: So this is kind of a filler…got a lil lost on how things were going to go in the story but I have a set up now so more to come soon! Hopefully I didn't disappoint anyone!


	14. Chapter 14

**Trapped**

Oct 14, Thursday

12:21 A.M.

It's been 3 hours and 21 minutes up here talking about the plans that Madison and Spencer came up with for this weekend.

Ok, I'm lying.

First, it started with arguing about this morning and how she would make plans with Madison when she knows all the problems we have had recently. Next, it went on with Spencer telling me that I had to grow up and let everything go because she loved me. Finally, Spencer started telling me everything she had planned for us.

This is currently where we are right now. Let's just say that it's been a long 3 in a half hours.

"Ashley, are you listening to me?" I looked up at her while I was laying my head on my pillows.

"Yeah. You told me that you want us to go on this tour around the city. Check out the waterfront and check out the history. Did I miss anything?" Spencer was doing her hair in the mirror on the dresser and shot me a look as if telling me that I was being a smartass!

Better to be a smartass than a dumbass!

"Can I add something fun for this weekend?" I was currently looking at my phone and a location that we could check out that was supposedly haunted.

"Does it have to do with ghosts or anything haunted?" Umm, did she not know me at all?

"Do you want the truth or a lie?" I got the look again in the mirror and I knew that I had better said the truth because I would pay for it in the long run if I didn't.

"Yes it does but-." Spencer cut me off and told me that she wanted this to be fun for us and not deal with ghost or any kind of paranormal.

I was pretty much getting the feeling that she didn't love what I loved anymore. Maybe she was done with my jokes? Maybe she was done with my treats?

"Maybe next time we can check the places out in Pittsburgh." I should let this go and be the bigger person, right? So, why is it that I'm feeling like crap now?

"We should get some sleep." I got up from the bed and I started walking towards the door and I was going to head to spare room.

"Where are you going?" Spencer asked me as she was getting into bed.

"I'm going to sleep in the spare room." Spencer smiled at me and for some reason it didn't make me feel good inside like her smile usually does.

"Babe, that was just for last night. I want you in bed with me." Spencer moved the blankets down so I would join her in bed but I was not in the mood for anything tonight.

"It's ok. I already made my bed up in the spare room. You get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning." I opened the door and I walked out before letting Spencer fight me on my decision. I was tired and for some reason I wanted to cry. I'd rather not have her right next to me and let her know I was crying.

Xxxx

I didn't get sleep. Instead I laid there in bed thinking that I was being a big baby for nothing but I promise you there was something about the way Spencer told me how she felt about everything made it completely different for me. I love that girl to death and I would do anything to make her happy but last night after our convo I was crushed.

Spencer came into the spare room around 5 telling me that she hated not being next to me. I was done crying by then that I let her stay and she cuddled against me. I wrapped my arms around her and I held in the emotions.

Please tell me that this feeling goes away?

Xxxx

"We have to pack tonight after class so we can be ready to leave after school tomorrow. GPS says that it will only be a little over 3 hours. I'm so glad that Aiden said he would drive so we can have the back seat to ourselves." We were in the cafeteria grabbing something to eat before class because I didn't want to go the café. I didn't want to have another morning like yesterday.

Spencer was super hyped about this trip and I was doing everything to hide how I really felt about everything.

"Yeah I'll pack when we get back to the house. Have you heard from your mom?" I was changing the subject.

"I talked with her yesterday on my way back to the house after school. She told me that Papa was in good spirits and still talking about when we came to visit." That made me smile. That made this morning a little bit better.

"Good. I'm glad. When do they come back home?" Spencer put her drink down from her lips and I knew that I said something wrong.

"They said Sunday. Do you want me to go back home or something?" I apparently can't say shit right to save my life.

"Not at all." I reached my hands out to hers and I pulled them towards me as I kissed the top of them letting her know that I meant nothing about her leaving the house.

"We better get going. We can't afford to keep being late for class." I told her as I let go of her hands and I grabbed my backpack from the seat next to me. Spencer grabbed her stuff and walked over to me and laced her fingers with mine. I held onto her hand wanting assurance that I was going to be ok but I wasn't feeling it at the moment.

What the hell is wrong with me?

Xxxx

Classes were dragging today and I hated it. I had the biggest headache and I was done with listening to everyone telling me what I needed to do. At this very moment I was feeling like I wish I had more friends other than Aiden and Spencer's friends. Man I needed to open up myself a little bit more.

Aiden was on my shit list even though he had no clue of it.

"Ashley?" I heard my name being called and I lifted my head up from my table. Professor Daniels was preaching away and I was trying to get a nap in between monologues. I looked to my side and Frankie was trying to get my attention.

Frankie use to date Madison. Back when we were in high school they were a thing. Madison however dropped him for Aiden our senior year and never looked back. Frankie was a sweetie but Madison definitely did him dirty and never had any remorse for it.

"What's up?" I tried to keep it low because I did not need Daniels on my ass this afternoon. He would call me out and I would hate that. He loves to embarrass people when you don't pay attention in class.

"You going to PA this weekend?" Ugh how did he know about PA? I was very intrigued now.

"That was the plan. Why? What's going on in PA and how do you know about it?" I needed to hear everything that he had to say because I didn't want to get this wrong when I brought it up later so I waited until Professor Daniels started writing on the board and I moved to the seat that was right next to Frankie.

"Ok. Now you can tell me everything." I sat there listening to every detail that Frankie had to give me.

"A big group of us are going over there for a scavenger hunt for Halloween." EXCUSE ME!

"Yeah it's early but because there's the dance or whatever the hell you want to call it next weekend we knew that we wouldn't be able to get to PA before Halloween so we are heading there tomorrow. I told Madison all about it the other day in class and she said that she wanted to go. I'm only assuming she would bring Spencer and of course you. I wasn't thrilled about the idea of having Aiden there but it is what it is." I swear I sat there not knowing what to say.

Did Spencer know about this or was Madison keeping this to herself? I was so confused that I didn't even know what to say at that moment to Frankie.

"Now are you for sure Madison said she would join in on the scavenger hunt with you guys this weekend?" Frankie shook his head yes and I was now on the verge to get to the bottom of this.

I know Spencer wouldn't lie about something like this but Madison on the other hand would lie like a bitch about anything as long as it goes her way.

Ok, I'm mad now.

Xxxx

"Pick up your fucking phone!" I was done with classes and I was heading to grab dinner for everyone because mom didn't want to cook tonight so pizza was fine with me. I told her I would pick it up after I was done for the day.

Now I was trying to get Aiden on the phone and see if he knew anything about what the plans were for the weekend.

"Oh we talking now?" Of course he was going to be a little bitch and answer the fucking phone like that. Grow a pair, bro!

"Kiss my ass! Now tell me again what the plans are for this weekend? Well what Madison said to you because I already know you didn't plan shit."

"Stop being so mean Ash." Such a pussy!

"She basically said she wanted to have a weekend out of town of relaxing and hanging out. She named off a few places to eat but that was about it. Why? What's going on? You're going, right? You can't leave my ass to the girls all weekend!" I couldn't help but laugh because he was sounding like one of the girls himself.

"Ohhhh trust me I'm not going to miss this weekend for the world."

I had no idea what was going throw Madison's head right now but I was going to get to the bottom of it all.

 **(A/N: I wanted to get this chpt up before I head into work so you guys had something to read tonight. I got to say though Ashley's feelings in the story are mirroring my own feelings right now. I swear writing can do that to you. Enjoy everyone!**

 **Gina32: Everything is going ok on my end, how about yours?)**


End file.
